What The Heart Wants
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: One night at the bar can lead to unexpected things that was for Kazuku as he met the girl who would become the woman of his dreams.  KazukuxFemNaru, lemons.  One-shot


What The Heart Wants

Kazuku was never one to believe he would end up meeting someone who might change his whole world around and that it'd be of all places at a local bar. He hadn't expected it to happen, nope not at all. He had only come by just for a drink and to take it easy and unwind after a long hard day in the office.

But little did he know of what was in store for him as he stepped inside the Blood-Red Mist that night. He survey the room with a quick glance as he walk in. It was dimly lighted, hazy with cigarette smoke, noisy. People spoke loudly to be heard over the jukebox blaring. Glasses and bottles clinked. Pool balls clacked together on the two tables at the far side. Beeps and jingles from a row of electronic games.

Yep, just the sort of thing one would find in your typical Joe kind of bar. The place still look the same, nothing seem to have change in the last fifteen years, not since Kazuku and his friends use to come here back in high school.

Though it probably seen better days that he thought as he plopped down in the empty seat but not before brushing the stray peanuts that were right there. Sure it wasn't classy or refines like those other joints he'd go to but after working nonstop on the clock and was too exhausted to even think of heading out to some bar that was miles out when there was one real close by.

Not to mention gas wasn't cheap with today's rise on prices and if there's one thing Kazuku hated it was wasting money even though he made a lot in his career over the last few years. Still there was no other place he rather be than here that just made him at ease.

"Rough day at work I see Kazu, you look like hell." Kazuku turn and saw Zabuza, the owner of the establishment and who was also working behind the counter, cleaning the glass with a dirty towel. He didn't see Haku with him, which was a first as he never saw Zabuza without the petite feminine boy around since they were pretty inseparable. Zabuza must have guess what he was thinking as he told him where said partner was.

"Today's Haku's day off but he'll stop by later or so." He said before he set the glass down with the others behind him, "So how the old gang doing, haven't seen you around much and hopefully not causing too much trouble but then again with you Akatsuki, trouble followed you wherever you guys went."

"Yeah I suppose it did." He said then went to go ask for the usual and while Zabuza went to fix him his drink, he turn in his seat and looked around.

There weren't many different faces here tonight but there were some people he was all too familiar with having seen them time and again. There was Kidomaru sitting by one of the table beside a busty woman with long russet hair that he was currently trying to charm with his stupid pick up lines and failing it seem. Kotetsu and Izumo were playing at one of the pool tables and busy complaining about their wives while taking their shot. Then there was Tayuya yelling at Jirobo who was munching down on some nachos, ignoring her while she called him a fatass and other shit…

Yep same old, same old but that was before he turn to the right and saw someone there that he never saw but definitely caught his eye. It was a young woman and she was sitting at the far end of the bar, a glass of scotch in her hand.

She was drinking that liquor down hard and saw she was on her second one before she raised her hand to call for another. In the dim lighting, he could tell she was pretty gorgeous and wondering why someone like her was doing in a place this shady and downtrodden.

Zabuza came over with his drink and notice where he was looking and grin. "So getting a look at that hottie over there right? A real cutie don'tcha think but don't let her appearance fool you. Some of them try to hit on her earlier but she told them to get lost or she'll bust their balls. One of the guys thought she was joking, being a tease and all. So the idiot decide to go and tell her he wants to see what she look like without her dress and if she like to meet him out back for a good time."

"What happened?" He waited to hear what Zabuza had to say, knowing it had to been something if he had that look on his face like it was too good to pass up not telling him about it.

"Why she kicked his ass that's what but not before shoving her little swizzle stick in the guy's left nut. You should have heard the fucker screaming, he sounded like a little girl while his two friends were standing there gawking and they couldn't for the life of them decide whether to pull it out or not."

Kazuku's eyes widen and look at the woman then back at Zabuza who was still laughing his head off as he thought of the guy crying out for his mummy before he pass out and got dragged out of here. "Seriously, you're not just pulling my leg are you?"

Zabuza leaned his elbow down onto the countertop and shook his head. "Nope I swear it's the truth or may Kami strike me where I am. But hell yeah it happen, I saw it with my own two eyes and frankly I'm suppose to throw anyone who causes trouble but since that Zaku guy been hitting on Haku I say he pretty much deserve it. Heck I even gave her a discount on some of her drinks but don't go telling her that."

"Ok sure." He turn again to look at the woman sitting by herself. Wow she must be very temperamental if she dare go do that to a guy.

And feisty too. Wait where did that come from? He shook his head and took another drink of his vodka. He knew that if he were any sane man he would steer clear of that broad to avoid ending up like the last guy but still it was too hard to ignore her presence as she was just a few seats away from him.

He was too busy musing that he did not see what Zabuza was doing and if he did probably would've stop him before he decide to go and play 'matchmaker' on him.

Zabuza walk down towards her, carrying a new glass for her but a different drink this time. The woman look at it, seeing the fruity concoction in front of her and knowing she didn't order it. Zabuza said something and turn his head to look to where Kazuku was. She glanced at him for a moment, her eyes staring right at him before facing Zabuza again.

Kazuku after he saw her make eye contact with him and now realize what Zabuza just did. He was probably telling her he ordered that for her and started cursing inside his head.

Dammit, what is Zabuza trying to do, pulling that stunt on him! If she thinks he's hitting on her then—

But he saw Zabuza came over with a smirk on his face and lean in towards him, "Little lady over there wants to go and talk to you and if I were you, I wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

He glared at him, wishing to bore holes right into his skull right now. "Swell, thanks I owe you one." He mutter sarcastically before picking up his jacket and walking over to where she was. Zabuza grin, showing off his sharp teeth while he went to clean the counter and said, "Anytime old friend and hope you two have a good time cause it looks like you both sure could really use some."

Kazuku was wondering if he did something wrong in his life or maybe the previous one to have this happen to him. He couldn't believe he was walking down the bar to where some woman was probably going to get the wrong idea of him and maybe do the same thing she did to the poor sap not long ago.

He walked slowly toward her. He felt his heart drumming. His mouth was dry. He took another sip of his drink. Kami his throat was parched.

Eight or ten strides away but to him felt like it went on for miles. It seem to taken him forever to get there but he had finally manage to reach her. He ran a hand through his hair before he decided to say something to gain her attention and also rid the awkwardness he felt.

"Enjoying yourself this evening?" Smooth real smooth, why in the world did he have to go and say that. Now she'll think for sure he's one of those sleaze balls trying to pick her up.

But he didn't know what else there really was to say, he hadn't a clue what there was about her or make it seem like he was coming too hard on her. He had only been with a few women in his life but none made him this nervous as the one that was right before him.

_She probably already thinks I'm trying to hit on her after Zabuza said he send her that drink._

But it was either she didn't think he was trying to or didn't care if he did. The woman simply stirred her ice cubes with a finger, smiling down at her drink, "Hmm kinda I guess. So how do I give thank for this wonderful Sex on a bar then?"

She pointed at her new glass and Kazuku again was feeling ready to go after Zabuza and throttle him for putting him in this predicament. He swear he was going to get him back for this later when he can.

Before he could even say one word, tell her he had nothing to do with it, the woman spoke again, "It's ok I'm not offend and I don't think you're that kind of guy who goes around and order fruity beverages to pick up random women in bars. But hey I could go for some company right about now. Better you than those ravenous wolves over there." She said looking over her shoulder to where the others were.

Kazuku nodded. He felt relief that she understood that it was not his intention and feeling like a great weight had been lifted right off him. He was also glad to hear that she didn't think that he was like those guys who try to sweet talk her. He didn't want to end up with his left nut puncture not after hearing what she did to the last jerk who try to put the moves on her.

He sat himself down in the seat next to her and saw her call Zabuza over and ordered another scotch on the rocks and also whatever he was drinking. Zabuza nodded and went to go and fix their drinks, leaving the two of them alone and an awkward silence passed between them. Kazuku couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind.

"So I take it you don't usually come to these kind of places then." He saw her turn her head and stare at him. Sighing, she shook her head slightly.

"Yeah I don't usually go to these kind of joints but I just felt like tonight was one of those nights I wanted to go somewhere and get drunk off my ass and didn't care as long as they keep serving booze then I'm fine. Well actually I was more along the line of thinking that tonight to be an occasion, a sort of celebration if you will."

Kazuku looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Celebrate, celebrate what? She seem to catch the confusion on his face and then decide to explain herself better to him. "Why it's me saying goodbye to a certain teme of a boyfriend, who I hope is still writhing in agony right now."

She lifted a half-empty glass and took a drink. She later set it down, ordered another and rubbed her forehead and that's when he saw her right hand was bandaged. He wonder what happen to it and she must've caught him staring at it before she laid it down on the counter, looking at it herself.

"Before I left him, I decide to give the fucker a little goodbye present and did a real good job on him too which explains why my hand is like this."

He could see that and also notice the specks of blood around her knuckle and wonder how badly did she beat her ex up and if she was ok with her hand like that? "Shouldn't you get that check out or something?"

The woman had her glass halfway to her lips before she stop and turn to him, "Hmm oh you must be thinking I might have gone and fractured it if you think it looks this bad. No not really it'll be fine by tomorrow and be good as new. I manage to heal rather quickly and don't usually have to worry about getting sick either, I guess I have one hell of a immune system."

"Uh-huh sure." The woman shrug her shoulder nonchalantly seeing he didn't believe her but to each his own. She took another drink of her scotch.

"Fine don't believe me but it's the truth. And beside this is nothing compare to the beating I left that bastard before I walked out on his sorry ass. You should see that fucker now, I like to see how he handles going to the bathroom with his balls shove in all the way right to his ass." He saw her face twisted into a nasty snarl and tightened her fingers around her glass.

Kazuku almost wince thinking that would most definitely hurt if what she said was true though maybe she just exaggerated that bit but still she look like she could possibly do that. Damn whoever this guy was must have really ticked her to have her go and beat the crap out of his hide. He was glad not to be that unlucky bastard.

She pause then look at him and said something out of the blue to him, staring closely at his face, "Those look rather painful."

Kazuku blink and look confuse, wondering what she meant, "Excuse me?"

She waved a hand on her face, indicating the corner of her lips, "The stitches by your mouth, I don't mean to pry or anything…"

But then as he looked at her and saw the whisker marks on her cheeks, he wasn't sure if those were scars or maybe tattoos. But now that he got a better look at them and yet he still couldn't tell what they were.

He had to admit she was very beautiful even though she was getting herself drunk but there was no denying that she was definitely a bombshell.

She had her long blond hair parted down while the rest was up in a ponytail and saw some strands caress her shoulder, touching the sun-kissed skin she had. The black mini skirt she wore had ridden up and could see a good deal of her calves. The back of her red halter was open and having no straps on her shoulders. The front reveal a long V of bare skin that ended between her breasts.

It gave him a good view of her cleavage thought he wasn't purposely staring there as the last thing he want was for her to get any ideas and think he was trying anything with her.

The woman put her hand under her chin and again sigh unhappily, "I guess I should have seen it, the signs were right in front of me. All those late hours in the office, the cheap smelling perfume on his clothes and those stupid excuses he made up every time we plan to go somewhere but said couldn't make it…"

"We knew each other too well." She said, scoffing slightly. "I should have known he would get tired of it—of me."

She lowered her eyelids a bit and glanced back at her empty glass, "Even my friends try to convince me that he was no good but I had thought, no try to convince myself that we could make the relationship work despite our problems." She set down her glass hard on the counter and cause the ice to click, "And on the night of all nights he decides to do this to me…"

Zabuza returned and place another in front of her. She thanked him and went to picked it up. She swirl its contents around, watching the amber liquid move inside and her eyes just staring into it like in a trance, probably thinking about what she just said.

She turn her head around and he could see the pain within those blue eyes and for the first time in his life he actually felt sorry for someone.

For her, she didn't deserve to be hurt the way her boyfriend did and seeing she was trying her hardest to keep it from getting to her as she close her eyes and taking the time to just hold it in her hand.

"Well I think before I take my leave, I should propose a toast," She lift the glass up slightly and clear her throat, "Here to becoming single again and that I hope that the next Joe in here gets lucky with his love life or at least doesn't have them wind up with a hoe who sleeps with other sluts."

She mutter the last part darkly but Kazuku guess she must be thinking of her ex but then saw her turn around, still holding onto her drink and looking him right in the eye, "And this is for you, for listening at least and sorry if I was mostly rambling but thanks anyways for hearing me out, so cheers."

She toss her head back, drinking it in one shot and then set the glass down. She picked up her purse and set the money down on the counter, paying for her drinks and his as well.

She left more than was necessary on the counter and slid from her seat. When she stood up, her legs trembled. She began heading towards the door, only to stumble just a little before regaining her footing but still look like she was doing some weird little jig, her movement zigzagging instead of going in a straight line.

Kazuku seeing she was having trouble walking and thinking that she was most likely to pass out if he didn't go and do something. But why should he as she was a complete stranger to him and yet here he was getting up, saying goodbye to Zabuza before he yanked open the door and went out into the cool night to go find her.

He didn't have to look hard as he saw her leaning against the wall not too far from the bar. He came over and seeing she didn't really notice him as he stood there and heard her talking to herself.

"Why do I let these things happen, can't a girl ever get a break? Why, why do I have to deal with this kind of shit…it so unfair…" She murmured quietly, a tear slipped down from her eye and she angrily wiped it away, not like there was anyone to see her.

_`It's a good thing I'm not sobbing_.' She thought unaware that Kazuku was there. She sniffed and shook her bangs out of her face. She needed to get going, she couldn't simple stay out here. She try to move only to grab onto the wall again, feeling like everything was spinning right before her very eyes.

Also her stomach was churning uneasily, feeling that the alcohol didn't sit too well in there. Oh kami she was going to be sick. Naru twist away from the wall and doubled over. Kazuku saw what was happening and held her as she started heaving beside one of the garbage cans, retching her gut out.

Man she really couldn't hold her alcohol could she? He had seen this done before many times when Tobi or Deidara had a little too much to drink. Zabuza was not going to be please when he saw this but once he saw that she empty the contents in her stomach until there was nothing left to be puke out of her.

He pulled her away from the mess, knowing it wouldn't do her any good being close to it and had her lean against the other side before going back in to get something for her. It did not take him long as he came back out and saw her still standing in the same spot he left her.

She hadn't even seen him come towards her until a glass of water was in her face and looking up to see the man from the bar, the one she had been talking to, standing in front of her. She seem surprise to see him but also was relief as he passed the glass to her and she gladly accepted it. "Thanks."

She drank some, washing the sour taste of vomit out of her mouth. As she took a drink she felt his eyes on her once again. Kazuku was making sure she didn't drink it too fast otherwise might start puking again.

He'd hate to see her go through that whole episode again. He didn't know why but he worried that if he left her alone, something could happen while in her drunken state and knowing they weren't in the safest part of town didn't lessen his fear for her safety.

Once she finished and the water did some good clearing her head, she hand the glass back to him.

"Thanks for that, I don't know what I might have done but you wouldn't happen to have a mint would you?" Kazuku remained silent and watched as she went to shift around in her purse before finding some gum, which she began to chew on, getting rid of whatever was left in her mouth.

She chewed it several times before looking across the alley and then saying bitterly, "Well so much for a evening of getting my rocks off after leaving the jerk and instead wind up puking in an alley and having you see me like this..."

"It's ok it happens to the best of us but I don't think you're in any condition to be driving yourself home."

"Well that's true but too bad I don't have a car with me and like I told you I walked out on the bastard." She said, scoffing slightly. "I was so pissed off I didn't even think of having someone come to pick me up. Fuck." She smack herself on the head which cause it to hurt even more.

Kazuku sigh watching as she continue to berate herself on her own stupidity, "Well maybe I can take you to wherever you need to go. It's not a good idea to walk out here drunk by yourself." He saw she now look up at him. She looked a trifle stunned and bewildered but she wasn't the only one.

What was he doing? Offering a stranger a ride in his car, that was so unlike him.

It took her a moment to regain her sense and shaking her head slowly. "You don't have to." She muttered softly as she straightened her skirt and wiped some dust off of her shin.

"I'll just call a cab and go stay at a motel or something, there's no need for you to…." She start rooting around in her purse, trying to find her cellphone. It was hard trying to remember where she put it, it had to be in there somewhere…

He stop her by grabbing her hand and she lift her head to see him staring down at her, "Look let me give you a ride. And I don't know about you but I think most of the hotels aren't even open at this hour, the least I can do is have you spend the night at mine."

Did he really say that? What was going on with him, this was so out of character, here he was standing in an alley with a woman who he barely talk to for more than five minutes and yet was asking her to come to his place. Man what was the world coming to?

"Well if you're sure…I guess it's fine." His car was parked at the end of the block. They walked towards it and he helped her in. She seem to be looking a bit better but it might be just him thinking as her face was to the side window. He put the keys in the ignition and started the engine.

But there was one thing on his mind and had been meaning to find out ever since he met her.

"By the way what's your name?" He saw her turn around and look to him and for the first time smiled, "It's Narumi, Narumi Uzumaki but you can call me Naru."

Naru, it sounded like a nice name. He then swung his car to the left and they sped towards his place.

It took them twenty minutes or so, the traffic wasn't heavy but could hear the sounds of the city washed over them as they drove away from the bar towards downtown. Naru's eyes widen when she saw where they were heading and turn to him as they reach the complex.

"You live here, seriously?" She saw him nodded and then turn her gaze back on the building that they were driving up to. The Higurashi Apartment Complex was one of the most expensive and luxurious residences and said to be one out of five recommended places to be living in. She wonder how he could afford to live in such exclusive accommodation.

Kazuku taking in her shock expression at seeing where he live while parking the car in his personal space right next to the building. He didn't see what the big deal was, the neighborhood was all right to his standard but was decent and the price was reasonable as he worked hard to get what he wanted and he prefer one that was to his upstanding taste.

He lead her upstairs, apparently the elevator was broken this morning and still out of order as they got in, and were heading towards the fourth floor. He slowly moved upward and she followed.

"Watch your step." He said as they trekked upstairs. He made sure not to walk too fast but saw her grab onto the railing and was able to keep up without making a wrong move as they got out at the fourth floor landing and walked towards his apartment.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and fit one of them into the lock and twist it. He heard the audible 'click' and push the door open. He moved aside to let her in and then went in after her.

She took her time looking around while Kazuku close the door behind them. Whitewashed walls with pieces of intelligent art splattering the cleanliness. There was a large living room with a spotless couch, a glass coffee table and a television right in the middle of it.

Two large bookcases stood on either side of the wall and were crammed full of books of all kinds and other knick-knacks. To the right was a kitchen with stainless steel cooking instruments and dining room set not far off. She saw two doors and guessing one of them to be his while the other a guest bedroom or bathroom. She saw the veranda near the dining area where a small table and chair were, a place he must enjoy spending to read judging from all the books he had.

Her footsteps clinked softly on the soft wood as she made her way towards the large window. "You have a real nice place here."

Kazuku said nothing but place his keys down on the small table beside the door before looking to see Naru staring outside at the looming traffic and city.

"Thanks, so is there anything I can get you?" He walk over and was right by her side when Naru turn around and saw her eyes staring up at him.

Now Naru was never one to be at a lost for word but she wasn't sure what to really say when she heard the man who gave her a ride asking if she wanted something. How can she ask him for anything when he seem to have done so much for her already?

She hadn't been sure of what to make of anything. Her mind had been going over what happened in the past few hours. She wanted to think of something other than tonight, to forget what she saw when she walked in to her apartment and hearing the moaning, gasping sound coming from the bedroom. The creak and squawk of bedsprings and later finding her boyfriend and this girl on their bed, the thrashing of their bodies while she stood there gawking at them and…

She didn't want to think about it but the images that assaulted her mind was like rubbing salt on an open wound.

_`I feel so used and broken_.' She could feel the burning in her eyes increase to the point where she couldn't stand it. She brought her hand to her face and felt the wetness on her cheeks.

She took in a shuddering breath and shook her head. Good thing it was dark—that way he couldn't see her cry. She quickly rubbed it away, hoping that he didn't notice. Last thing she wants was for him to see her like this. She was a wreck enough as is it but the pain was too unbearable.

She wish that she could forget, to erase it completely before it consume her.

But how does one heal the mind when your heart feels ready to burst right out of the chest? She didn't know the answer to that so she simply settle for looking out there, seeing how beautiful and peaceful the night was despite how she felt like her inner world was crumbling and she ready to fall through the cracks.

Kami how pathetic it sound even to her when she thought how she let herself become this distraught.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't heard him come over, his steps thudded on the hardwood floor and then stand beside her. She turn around to look at him.

He was striking in appearance. He stood about 6'7, a foot and a half taller than her but was like looking up at a giant as she stood beside him. His dark shaggy hair falling uneven around his face and saw went down his middle back. He had broad shoulders and a firm looking chest that even encase in a tight button down shirt and jacket could tell he was very well fit and must work out to get a body like that. He wore dark trousers that traveled down his long legs and ended in dark shoes. It made him look irresistible.

But his face… his face was what made him look _completely_ irresistible. Sure the stitching on the side of his mouth was a bit unusual but that seem to add something of a rugged charm. His cheekbones were high and accentuated the toughness of his dark complexion. His skin looked soft to the touch and his expression was one of ferocity: a semi-permanent frown but with a bit of a roguish smirk.

And his eyes, he had the most intense green eyes that seemed to stare with the intensity to make her feel arouse.

Naru's breath caught and her cheeks flushed. She knew she was staring but it couldn't be help, it was impossible not to while his eyes bore into hers. He had been so nice to her despite how unsure she was about coming over here but somehow it had been hard for her to say no to his offer.

"Naru are you all right?" She swallowed with difficulty at the smooth and strong voice that was now washing over her. She shook her head and fingered the hair over her ear. "Y-yes I'm fine, I just don't need anything but thank you anyways. I mean it's very considerate what you're doing for me, letting me stay here for the night."

He shrug his shoulders as if to say it was no big deal to him. "It wouldn't be right letting you be out there by yourself. Who knows what might have happened if I didn't…"

Naru nodded, wishing he wouldn't stand so close to her. For some reason, in the darkness of the room, he looked erotically dangerous like that of a predator on the prowl. His muscles were accentuated in the faint light from the wide window. His face was dim but his eyes were bright and glowing like that of a cat.

Naru's breathing was becoming short and her mind was beginning to take dangerous turns.

Kami she was feeling a bit overwhelm being in his presence and thinking if she stood there much longer she might do something really stupid in which they might both regret.

She muttered a soft, "Excuse me?" and made to move away but then her heel caught and she found herself falling. She _would_ have fallen, if Kazuku hadn't quickly grab her around the waist and had her body up against his.

When he saw her fall, he immediately reacted and heard her gasp as she felt herself being pulled towards him. He looked at her straight in the eyes, his light emeralds ones boring into her azure ones.

He couldn't stop sweeping his gaze over her face and wonder what it be like to kiss those rose petal lips. Those sweet, sensual lips that he was dying to taste, "Naru…"

She felt a small blush creep onto her face and a fluttering seep into her stomach when she heard him say her name, "Yes?"

Kazuku inclined his head and it was probably the alcohol that was still in his bloodstream but he knew if his brain had been working, he knew he wouldn't have gone as far to have him lean down and press his lips against hers.

Her lips tasted like fire: hot, spicy, and delicious. Kami he could feel it burning on his lips.

Too soon he eased himself away from her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" He said not sure what's gotten into him but he'll be damn if he said he didn't like it.

Naru just blink at him. Her mind still reeling over what just happened and was licking her lips, tasting him on her. But hearing him speak made her come back to her senses and look at him confused. Why was he apologizing? For what, kissing her? Sure she should be taken aback but to say she didn't see it coming and to be honest had enjoyed it. Enjoyed it very much that it left her wanting more.

"Please don't say that, but if you don't mind would you do that again." She whisper and leaned her weight into him, pressing her face into his jacket. He smelled heavenly: it was a mix of leather, aftershave, and him. She could feel her breasts prickling against his shirt. It was clinging tight to his skin; his heat was seeping into her, making her crazy with desire.

She didn't want to let go. She stroked her hands on the light down of the soft leather and looked up into his shining eyes.

He was sort of shock to hear her ask that after thinking she might think him too forward. Yet as he looked at her, seeing her eyes on him and feeling drawn in. He knew it was already too late to resist and his will already shattering as he held her, feeling she fit well in his hold. Like she was made for him.

He cocked his head to the right, "Are you sure?"

"I want to forget." Naru murmured, her voice coming out as a husky whisper as she leaned towards him, "Please make me forget this pain, it hurts so much."

A slow grin began on his face; one of his hands inched upwards and touched the skin on her cheek. Goose bumps shot down her arm and she leaned into his touch.

"Naru…" He muttered softly as his hand stay on her cheek. She felt his lips a breath away from hers. "You shouldn't think about it anymore. I'll make you forget but tonight I'll give you something to remember."

Naru tipped her head back and watched his face come slowly down and waited for the feel of his mouth. She felt shockwaves radiate through her body the moment his lips touched hers. She groaned at the sensation and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his hands was still on her cheek while his other grasp the small of her back and pull her body flush against his.

She could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Then there was his scent, that spicy, wonderful, scent that was making the wetness pool between her legs. Her vision was beginning to fuzz and her skin was beginning to tingle.

Within moments Naru inclined her head to the side and moaned to deepen the kiss. His hand left her cheek and went to grasp the back of her head. She gasped at his quick movement and his tongue was instantly inside of her mouth.

His mouth was still exploring hers; his tongue was sweeping back and forth, tasting and touching every part of her his lips could reach.

He pulled his mouth off of her and tightened his grip in her hair. Naru's lowered lids gazed into his fiery emerald eyes and her heart began to beat even faster. She could feel the thunder broiling in her belly and the lightning sensations running up her legs as he began to grind himself against her.

She moved into his arms. He felt the firm mound of her breasts and belly pressing against him. He bent down and kissed the side of her long, cool neck. He caressed her bare back. He ran a hand down to the slitted side of her skirt, stroked the skin of her thigh and hip, inserted his hand beneath the fabric and found the silken smoothness of her rump.

Her hands unraveled from behind his neck and she ran them down his shoulders. They were so _strong_. Her fingers arched into claws and she dug them into his shirt, her nails down his pectorals and then further until they were running over his washboard abdomen.

Kazuku groan in her mouth, feeling she must be trying to leave scratches down there and did not mind at all. Naru's arms wrapped around his hips and her hands slowly slid up beneath his shirt.

She eased away from him, and for a moment he wondered if something was wrong. But only for a moment. Then she was undressing him: she struggled to remove his jacket, pushing it off and letting it fall to the floor. The shirt was the next to go. She tugged at it and felt the tails pull out of his trouser. Kazuku felt her unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers making swift work at getting them undone and open it. He saw her eyes widen as she take in his chest and seeing they were drawn on the many stitches he bore.

Most women usually freak when they saw them, the many scars he had on his front and back that were crudely cut into his flesh and stitched together making it look like a map of pain. They would be repulse by the sight and some thought there was no way they would be able to do it with him, not with him like this.

He hate to see what she would say, probably be disgusted by the horrible disfigurations just like all the others.

But that wasn't why she was staring at them so intensely the way she was. Sure the stitches weren't hard to miss, there were so many of them that line his entire front. But her main focus was on his muscles, every ripple, every bulge of sinew, and every delicious piece of flesh that was revealed to her. The scars just seem to give it more flare and did not find anything wrong with it.

Everyone had them, whether it was on the inside or outside, no one was without their flaws.

She simply reach out to touch them, her fingers slowly tracing the marks before looking up at him, her eyes staring deeply into his and could see himself reflected in her gaze.

"You must have a lot to tell with these." She said moving her hand down his body and stop near the ones closest to his heart, "You carry a lot of pain in here don't you?"

He didn't answer, he didn't have to as he saw her pressed her lips against the one near his chest and kiss it. He did not let it show but he was stunned at seeing how she was willing to look past his flaw features and still touch him.

"Naru…" He said as Naru began to leave a trail of heated kissed down his body, her mouth creating fireworks on his flesh and Kazuku feeling the blood go south.

Dear Kami, no woman has ever done that to him but Naru seem to take great pleasure in putting her lips on them. Then both his hands were on Naru's back, guiding her closer.

She held his sides and looked up at him and brushed her lips against his, then felt the soft pressure of his mouth. It send sparks through the both of them as he kissed her, intrusively and passionately. He licked her mouth and sent his tongue spiraling around the edges of her lips. Naru was drunk with the sensations and hardly noticed when he dug his hands underneath her hips.

His mouth wretched off of hers and she practically cried in despair, she wanted—_needed_—his heat. She then felt him move towards her neck and slowly licked his way up her throat, pausing to nip at her pulse point and then continuing until his teeth were gripping her earlobe.

Naru cried out sharply and dug her nails into his sides. "_K-Kami_!" She gasped, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and she was shaking, "Oh please take me."

She was melting in his arms; his hands and his mouth were making her shudder with desire. He growled into her ear and she felt the vibrations against her own chest. Her nipples hardened into tiny pebbles and she lifted her leg up to caress the side of his thigh. Her wetness was expanding on her panties and an indescribable pressure was storming into her stomach.

Suddenly, he took his hand from his waist and clamped it onto her knee. His mouth was still biting and licking her neck while his hand was rubbing the spot behind her knee, then up until his fingers were pattering on her thigh and up, up, up until they reached the side of her panties.

She felt him pull them down and she kicked them aside and Naru placed both of her hands on his waist and pulled him closer; she tugged until she could feel his solid arousal pressing against his trousers.

Kazuku was feeling very close to losing whatever sanity he had left. He was having a hard time trying to keep his control together as she grind herself into his pelvis.

He felt his erection throb, his breath was becoming short and he swallowed hard. Kami, how he was yearning to be in her now, it was simple unbearable. He was using one hand to open his trousers but having a bit of a problem and wasn't making it easy on him.

The damn button refuse to budge and he was nearly ready to tear it when he felt Naru reach down and help him, getting his zipper undone and helping lower the pants along with his boxers. He could feel her hands touching him, causing his member to harden and becoming more difficult to keep it together until he could not anymore.

He snarled and felt his thin resolve snap. In one wild motion he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up until he had her lean against the wall. He position himself near her entrance before he slid his member slowly inside her, feeling how nice and warm she was, so slick to the touch as he inch himself further in. He wanted her to adjust to his size before he takes her, after all he wanted her to enjoy it as much as he did.

He look to Naru, seeing she was staring at him before nodding, telling him to go for it.

In one swift move he was completely inside her and Naru screamed. She shrieked into his mouth as his tongue swirled around hers. Kazuku drank in her scream and reveled in the vibrations her voice caused.

He was enormous and filled her completely. Everything was amplified to the extent where she could feel his hot breath on her neck, his chest rubbing hers and his soft hair was scraping against her flesh.

She gasp as she felt him move inside her and Naru wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face into the crook of it and breathed in his aroused scent. Kazuku's eyes squeeze shut as he felt the wall around his member.

Kami she was so tight if he didn't know better he would think—

"Ngh, oh, oh more please…" She said as she pant loudly in his ear and he giving in to her plea began to thrust his way in and out, pounding it in and feeling his balls slap against her thighs.

The friction between them was unbelievable. He felt her muscles quivering below the surface. She was digging her nails into his back as if she was trying to claw him was giving him momentum to keep going. He grabbed her legs and having them lock around his waist, causing him to go further in.

"_Oh… Kami!_" She cried as he pulled out of her slowly and thrust wildly back.

Naru was moaning and writhing as he continue to move in her, feeling this was too good but he can't stop himself. His thrusts became wilder as both of their climaxes approached. The sweat ran down their bodies as they created a frustrating yet delicious friction. Naru was panting and crying and lurching under the ferocity of his delicious ministrations.

Naru could feel her climax approaching quickly and shivered at the rippling sensation inside of her.

Her insides clenched and gripped Kazuku's member tightly. The sweat dripped from her body as she convulsed around him. Kazuku thrust twice more before he erupted inside of her. His cum mixed with hers and dripped slowly down her legs as she shook helplessly before him.

She moaned and closed her eyes then it was over. Naru was panting, her body clinging to his. He saw her reach up and push his long dark shaggy hair from his face.

"I don't think, I don't think I got your name." She whisper, her voice was soft, solemn. Kazuku move closer to her, their bodies were still connected as he was not ready to break away from her anytime soon.

He tuck a lock of her blond hair behind her ear before he brush his lips against hers. He framed her face with his hand and leaned forward, "It's Kazuku."

"That's a nice name, Kazuku..." The way she rolled his name off her tongue, he wanted to hear her say it over and over again. He touch her face and felt her leaning towards it, her eyes closed, "Kazuku…you're so…"

But he look to Naru again and then notice she was fast asleep. Hmm I guess she got pretty exhausted after what happen. He was careful not to wake her as he picked her up and carry her towards the master bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, being mindful of her head and then pull the covers over her. He would join her later after he takes a quick shower.

He took one last glance at her before closing the door and started the water and standing under the cool spray.

After he finished showering, Kazuku putting on a clean T-shirt and slacks and walk back towards his room. He slid into the bed and again could not stop looking at Naru, still lying there, motionless except for the rise and fall of her chest. Blond hair hung over Naru's face. A few strands were caught in the corner of her mouth. Kazuku brushed the hair aside. Naru moan but didn't wake up. Instead saw her move closer to him and lay herself closer to his body. "Mmm you're so warm Kazuku..."

Kazuku raised a brow, warm no one had ever said that about him before but maybe because she was half drunk and also they just had sex and was feeling the body heat coming off them.

"Night Kazuku…" She exhale softly, air escaping her mouth in a sigh and warming his skin even further.

Kazuku saw he did not mind having her snuggle up against him and put his arms around her. She gave a groan of contentment and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips on her forehead and whispered, "Good night Naru."

When he pulled back, he saw there was a smile on her face and couldn't help but feel one appear on his. He closed his eyes, feeling his mind drift into the warm bliss of sleep.

When his clock blared the next morning, Kazuku set the snooze alarm to give himself another ten minutes of sleep. He wasn't in the mood for getting up out of bed and frankly was too exhausted after what happened last night. He rather stay in and get a few more hours of shut eye.

But the room was bright with sunlight and was if it was telling him to rise and shine. He rolled over and push his face into the warm pocket of his pillow, trying to block it out. He didn't want to get up, he rather stay in bed and sleep, enjoying the comfort of having Naru with him.

Naru. Speaking of her, he reached out to feel for the blond beside him only to find nothing there.

Hmm…? He opened his eyes just a crack and notice the other side of the bed was empty but that the sheets were bunched up and there was a sweet lilac scent on one of his pillow where she laid her head. There was also another smell like something was cooking and fresh coffee brewing. It seem to be coming from the kitchen.

He got up to go check it out. Walking towards the living room-kitchen, he saw Naru working at the stove humming to herself. She was wearing one of his shirts and he could see the way it hung on her, covering her down to her thigh. The T-shirt bobbed and swayed as she moved. It rose and fell mere inches like a stage curtain controlled by a tease.

He saw the way the T-shirt curved over her buttocks. He felt a stir. Kami he could be staring at that the whole day.

She looked over her shoulder and seeing Kazuku there smiled at him. "Morning I figure you must be hungry, I made breakfast. You want your eggs fried or scrambled?"

Kazuku, snapping out of the trance he had been in, push his messy hair out of his face. "Scramble's fine." He watched her turn back to the stove and resume cooking while he went to go sit down.

Naru brought the plate over. The scramble eggs rested next to a side of toast. There were also two slices of bacon beside them. Naru poured more coffee for herself and filled a mug for Kazuku. "I didn't know how you liked your coffee so I just made it black."

"It's ok, I like it that way." He sipped the hot coffee then took a couple bites of his scramble eggs. After a moment of chewing and swallowing, he said, "This is very good." And it was, it tasted delicious and he saw Naru smiled at him, happy to hear him compliment her cooking and continue to dig in.

"Mmm thanks, glad you like it." She picked up her mug and took a few swallows and sighed. They ate their meal in silence, both not sure what to say. It was finally her who decided to speak.

"So um, well last night was something wasn't it huh? I never did think I would do this though I guess it's kinda expected since this was a ONS." Naru said before she went to refill her mug and blowing on it before taking another sip. She grab a piece of toast and started to nibble on it.

"ONS?" Kazuku ask as he lower his mug to look at her at the other side.

"One night stand, that's what my friend like to call it. It was great and I guess I should be leaving since I don't want to get in your way or anything."

"Hold on now, do you have a place to stay?" He was actually wondering where she was planning to go, if he might ever see her again. Somehow the thought of not seeing her again made something in his chest hurt.

"No I told you that I left my ex but my bags are at Iruka's so…shit he must be worry by now!" She walked toward the kitchen to the wall phone and snatched up the handset. He watched as she dialed the number, calling whoever this Iruka was that got her so concern.

"Iruka?" Was that the name of her boyfriend, no it didn't seem that way if she was reacting differently than that of her ex but then who could he be?

Through the earpiece, Naru listened to the ringing before turning to Kazuku, "He's kinda a older brother, I sometimes like to sleep over when sometimes me and my well ex weren't doing so great. I'll probably stay with him until I can find a place of my own."

"You could stay here." The words had already left his mouth before he had time to even think of what he was saying.

Naru look back at him and before she could say something she heard the line pick up and the answering machine started. She waited for the familiar beep before speaking into the mouthpiece, "Hey Iruka it's me, Naru, um listen I'm sorry for not calling the other night and going to stop by your place later today this afternoon so I should see you around one or so, okay bye."

She hung up. She walked back to the table and sat down again. She pick up her coffee and took another sip of it. She was quiet for a moment before she finally look up at him ready to discuss his offer.

The idea of her staying here appealed to Naru, he could see it in her eyes. But she was still reluctant to accept his offer.

"Are you sure you don't mind having me around? I don't want you doing it out of pity. I mean of course I'll do my half of the cleaning and cooking and paying the bills and stuff, I'm no slacker but I'm not some sort of charity case either ok."

"I don't mind as long as you pay your half so I see no problem." He watched as she raised her brow not really sure if she believe he did or didn't but shrug her shoulders figuring whatever floats his boat and saw she now had a place to crash. She then picked up the dishes and washed them before setting them in the dishwasher to get clean up later.

She ran a hand through her hair before looking over at him with a small smile, "Well I don't know about you but I need a shower, is it ok if I use yours?"

"Don't waste too much the hot water." Kazuku said but he did not expect to hear her say as she peek her head from the around the corner, "If that's the case why don't you join me?"

He almost choke on his coffee and whirl around to see her disappear and later heard the water going off in the bathroom. He then shook his head thinking what exactly did he get himself into.

It was around midafternoon as they drove across town and heading to the east district that Naru told Kazuku was where Iruka lived. She explained along the way that Iruka was her former middle school teacher back when she was a kid. She had been an orphan since the day she was born with no idea about her parents but later was adopted by her godparents who came searching for her and had found her when she was twelve.

She hadn't had many friends back then. She was considered the outcast but she and Iruka had bonded one day after he caught Mizuki, another teacher trying to harass Naru.

Iruka had the dean fire the man after he told them what he was doing and Naru also speaking up in her defense and since there had been many files hidden away about Mizuki, he was later arrested by the police for being a pedophile.

"Sounds like he really cares for you." Kazuku said after he heard her story and thinking how hard it must've been for her, growing up alone and then one day have someone out of the blue help her from a very dangerous situation and turns out to be a teacher who became her closest companion in her lonely existence.

"Yes well to me I see him as my father, brother and protector all rolled into one. I feel very close to him as well as Baa-chan and Ero-ojisan but I know how busy those two can be, what with Jiraiya's 'research' and Tsunade working the hospital. He's very protective of me and can be a little overbearing but I'm sure he won't think you're so bad once he gets to know you a little."

Kazuku said nothing though wonder if this was really wise of him to be doing this as he pulled up into an empty lot and park the car right next to the building before walking inside the small complex with her. For one thing, they only met last night and he didn't know how this Iruka might react if he found out she was planning on living with him after they had sex the evening before.

He best keep that part to himself as he doubt the man would be please to hear about it seeing if what Naru said was true and Iruka being very protective of his little 'sister'.

They headed to the third floor and found was a short walk down the hall as Naru stop in front of the door that said '304' and knocked.

Naru glanced up and looked at the man accompanying her. His face was staring straight ahead and his mouth was set in a contrite line. He also had on a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes, making her wonder what he must be thinking about since she couldn't tell from the impassive look on his face. She had asked when they were heading towards the building why he had those on but told her he had his reasons and said nothing else after.

It must be because of his eyes, she thought but she didn't see it to be no big deal when she saw them last night and had found his to be interesting.

Sure, the color of them was like a normal green but where the white should be around it was all rimmed in red. Strange but very intriguing, no one she knew had eyes like his. It was probably some genetic defect or something but she didn't dare bother asking seeing it must be one of those things that he doesn't like to talk about, just like his scars.

But maybe one day, he might open up to her and—

They hear the chain being lifted and the door opened and Naru turning to see Iruka standing there.

Iruka was a man in his late thirties and had his brown hair tied in a ponytail. He had a sort of scar across the bridge of his nose though no one knew how. Iruka hadn't notice Naru as he was busy looking up at Kazuku, shocked to see the tall formiable man in front of him, "Um can I help you?" Naru walked over and waved her hand at him.

"Hey Iruka I'm over here." She saw Iruka turn and seeing Naru, he immediately forgot about Kazuku and rush up to her, "Naru you're ok!"

"Naru what took you so long, you said you'd be here half an hour ago. Last night I was so worried, you didn't call me what happen?"

"Yeah again sorry but traffic was a bit of a hassle and as you can see I'm in one piece so no worries." She cleared her throat and then point to Kazuku, "Iruka I want you to meet someone. This is my friend Kazuku Takiga." She turn from Iruka to Kazuku, "Kazuku this is Iruka Umino."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Umino." Kazuku said politely and saw the man narrow his eyes and judging from his stare thought he didn't like him, not one bit.

Iruka frown but nodded at him, "Likewise." Though it didn't sound like he very much did but then he lead Naru in and somehow the door was close behind them leaving Kazuku outside in the hall.

Yep he was right, Iruka did not like him at all.

After Naru let him in, apologizing for the door closing in front of him and the two were now sitting in the living room where Iruka was waiting for them but still not taking his eyes off Kazuku as if he thought that he might try to do something to Naru while he was here.

"So where's Anko, is she here?" Naru said trying to break the silence between them, feeling the tension crackling all around them. Iruka, still not breaking eye contact with Kazuku and Kazuku refusing to do the same himself.

"No but she'll be back later, said she need to go and grab some things but you know how crazy at the station can be during this hour."

Kazuku raise a brow and look to Naru from the side. Station what did he mean by that? Naru seem to caught his questioning gaze and explain, "Anko works on the police force, she and her partner Ibiki are what you might call the top interrogators of the group and she'll know if you're lying and get the truth out of you no matter the method she uses, she can be quite devious when she wants to."

He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Oh that's great to hear, not only does Naru have an overprotective brother figure but it seems his girlfriend was a police officer.

And probably sadistic too from the way Naru said it.

Naru still not liking where this was going and decide she might as well do something, "Well how about I go grab us some refreshments."

Iruka look from Kazuku to Naru and then back at him and Kazuku saw he was suddenly grinning at him. Kazuku seeing that did not think was a very good sign for him. "That's not a bad idea Naru, you go do that, there should be some iced tea in the fridge and in the meanwhile I'll keep Mr. Takiga company."

Kazuku look to see Naru getting up and ready to head towards the kitchen to go and fix them some drinks. Now he was not one to go and plea for help but he was practically begging her not to go. She just gave him a look that said, 'It won't take me long just relax, you'll be fine.'

Fine yeah right. He doubt it but watched as she hurried off, leaving Kazuku to face Iruka by himself. He did not like this situation at all and rather not be here unless he had someone like Hidan with him in case something happen. Too bad Hidan wasn't around, something about traveling with a religious cult of Jashin and here he was left in the lion's den.

"So what is your profession if you don't mind me asking?"

"I work at the Takigawa Incorporation, it's a few miles from where I live."

"Oh that must be nice."

"It is, I take my work very seriously, especially since I am the Vice President of the company." He knew what Iruka was trying to do, trying to see if there was anything he might find flaw, but too bad for him, Kazuku had dealt with this game many times before.

He handled much scarier people in the business office and knew how to be professional about it while they go and ask him some questions and answering them with the utmost confidence.

It was a hard job but someone had to do it.

"Ah but it must be a challenge then especially with all the young workers hovering around and trying to stay top of your game. I mean don't take any offense or anything but you must be what in your early thirties right?" Kazuku said nothing, telling himself to keep it together. He was not going to get riled up because

"Naru just turn twenty-one yesterday did you know that?" If Kazuku hadn't been wearing his sunglasses, they might have express the shock he had but kept his face neutral. No he did not. He hadn't know it was her birthday but had thought she had gone to the bar to get drunk after her ex but now he remember what she said, hearing her words clearly inside his head.

_And on the night of all nights he decides to do this to me…_

Kazuku was not sure how to take this in but then he heard the door opening from the kitchen and Naru calling out carrying a tray with their drinks and stuff, "Ok I'm back and also I found some snacks." Naru brought the pitcher and glasses to the table.

She set it down and went back to her old seat before looking to Iruka, "Everything went ok?"

"Oh yes just having a bit of a chat that's all." He said and pick up a glass, Naru did the same for herself. She took a sip from hers, thinking something definitely went down as she was in the other room.

Things were quiet while everyone was busy having their drink, Iruka finished his and Naru pour more into Iruka's cup. She gave herself a refill and silently hoping that now things wouldn't be as tense but somehow didn't think so as Iruka look at them and finally said, "So Naru I was wondering what happened last night, you forgot to call since I know you usually do and when I try your place, you weren't there."

"Oh that's the thing, I decided to move out, things weren't working and the reason why we're here is to tell you that I'll be at Kazuku's since he invited me to stay at his place. So we really came to pick up my bags and such."

"Oh but there's one thing I'm curious about, Kazuku how did you two meet may I ask?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well Naru has never mention you before and I am completely curious as to why Naru was suddenly interest in moving in with you Mr. Takiga?"

Oh Kami this was not good. "Nii-san please." Naru was begging him not to go and do this. She hate when he went to grill people she just met and Kazuku was trying to figure out how to get himself out of this situation. Iruka sat back and cross his arms, looking at the both of them, being much like the middle school teacher Naru remembered. "Well I'm waiting."

"Well um you see, me and Kazuku, it's kinda funny actually but we were um—" Naru was praying to whatever deity that was out there to help them. And it seem god hear her prayers as they heard the door thrown open and a loud voice calling out, "Iruka-kun I'm back and I brought a special surprise for you my smexy dolphin!"

Three heads turn and they saw a woman with purple hair and brown eyes, a dango stick hanging in her mouth and Kazuku was surprise that for a police woman she was clad scantily and could very well see her breasts through her clothes.

Anko then saw Naru sitting in the living room and rush towards her, "Naru you're here, how are you!" Anko grab her in a headlock and Naru was struggling to speak while also getting air in her depraved lungs, "Fine but Anko you're choking me…"

"Oh and whose this?"

"This is Kazuku Takiga." Naru explain rather quickly before Iruka could say something and Anko moved close to him and he try to keep from looking down at her breasts as they practically reveal themselves through her shirt. He hadn't even felt her hand reach out and pull the sunglasses off him but was too late and saw her staring right at his eyes.

"Hmm not bad, tall, dark skinned, eyes are a bit strange though but love the stitches on the mouth. All in all, I give you a ten out of ten."

Kazuku blink, ten out of ten, for what. But he saw Anko turn to Naru, "For once I approve of this one and I bet you two are going to have a lot of fun if you haven't already."

"ANKO! NEE-SAN!" Both Iruka and Naru cried out but Anko tossed her head back and laugh, "Geez you two relax but still this guy I definitely like, so Kazu I expect you to take good care of our little kitsune here or else I will go and hunt you down and take what makes you a man."

She said it with a cheerful smile and somehow Kazuku had the feeling that this was no ordinary threat and she was not to be taken lightly. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck tingle after she said that to him.

Naru later excused herself to go and use the bathroom while Iruka helped Anko in the kitchen leaving Kazuku in the living room by himself. It didn't take long before he heard the two speaking about him and he curious to what they were saying as he press his head against the door and listen in on their conversation.

"…Anko you can't be serious, I mean did you see those marks on his face, he looks like some sort of Yazuku gangster or something."

"Hmm so what? I mean you have seen the scars of Ibiki, now compare to him this guy got better looks than him. Beside I think this might be good for Naru, she needs not to think about of thou-shall-not-speak-of-duck-butt-hair-teme. He doesn't seem like the type that would go and hurt her the way he did."

He heard the water shut off and he was guessing that Anko was turning around and looking her boyfriend in the eye as she spoke again but in a more serious tone, "Iruka, I know what I'm saying and I trust my gut on this when it tells me this guy is for Naru, sides I can see she really like him so don't screw it up or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month."

"What but—" Yet before he could get his say anything Anko interrupt him, "No buts or I'll make it two and not another word of this ok. For once be happy for our kitsune finally finding a guy that is sure to rock her world if he hasn't already."

He could almost picture Iruka gagging as she said that and Kazuku inwardly grin as he thought she was right on that though wasn't going to say it to their faces while he was here.

He wanted to make it out in one piece and did not want those two to decide on having an open-castration on him if he did tell them about last night's incident.

He head back to sit in the same spot he last was and saw Naru coming in followed by Anko and Iruka who both sat down. Anko went back to where Kazuku was, "Kazuku is it, I think I remember that name from somewhere, weren't you in a gang called the Akatsuki?"

Kazuku almost drop his glass and looking to see Iruka standing behind her and when he heard mention of the 'Akatsuki' knew that things might get ugly but if what Naru said was true and Anko seems like the type who could smell a lie from a mile away and decide to be out with it.

"Yes back in my high school along with my peers but that's all in the past now."

"Ah I see. Well then you have our blessing, Naru is in your hands now."

Seeing that they were finally allowed to leave and grabbing Naru's things and carrying them to the car. He was glad to be out of there and not a moment too soon.

"Come by for dinner sometime ok." Anko called out from outside her window waving at the two and was it him or was that a whip in her hand? Ok maybe it was best not to know.

"We will thanks Anko!" Naru waved bye to her and once Anko turn away and sigh in relief, "Well that went rather well, Anko seem to really like you." Kazuku didn't say a word but he just help her pack the last of her suitcase. "Is that all or do you want to try and stop by your other place and—"

"No I rather not but thanks anyway. And to tell you the truth, the pad was only half mine in rent but the teme had filled it in with so much of his crap that there was barely any room for my things. And I think that probably they're either destroy or probably thrown out by now. Yet it's ok, clothes aren't hard to replace but mementos not so and that's why I always kept my important stuff here."

"Ah I see, sorry." Naru look up and he saw her smile suddenly at him, "It's ok you didn't know and beside I think that as of today should be a day to consider as a fresh new start for me and shouldn't be moping like it's the end of the world."

She reached her hand forward and grasped his fingers. She smiled into his eyes and said, "I want to start again, I want to put that life behind me." She turned and looked behind her. "There're just too many memories there that I don't need."

Kazuku not sure what to say about it since he can't seem to wrap his head around how she could seem so positive but then couldn't stop thinking it must be a part of her nature to be so optimistic even when something bad like yesterday happen.

He smile to himself thinking maybe it wasn't going to be bad having her around.

Over the next few days he got to know a little more about Naru once she moved in with him and got adjusted to her company. What he did not know much about her from then he later saw with some of her things as they made themselves at home in.

A couple of photos that he saw had her with Iruka, some people he did not know but guess were her friends, a few books, some trinkets and even a stack of canvas and a drawing pad with pencil on the side. She had a talent when it came to her art as he notice from some of her work that were stack by the table one day and saw were real good. He even send a couple copies to Konan to see what she think, knowing she had a good eye for taste.

Naru was very organized when it came to her things, making sure not to leave them out, knowing he didn't like coming to find anything amidst and keeping things intact.

She did her half of the cooking and cleaning and also paying for her bills when they came through the mail. Heck sometimes when they were in the mood, they had a bit of a ruff and tumble in the bedroom and she certainly knew how to send his body through many different positions that would put the Karma Sutra to shame.

He wonder how in the world she did that and had found it thanks to a little orange book lying on her side of the bed with a sign autograph from her godfather. Jiraiya, the author himself saying how these were to come in handle with her boyfriend and should try positions from Chapter 3, page 31, Chapter 6, page 83, etc.

The book must have been a gift for her and her ex and yet she seem to read it as he notice the bend pages and he taking it upon himself to read a couple chapters, curious as well as intrigue. To say he definitely got an insight on what she read and realizing that explains why Naru seem very flexible and very capable with what she was doing.

But they were worth it, though. Out of this world. He had incredible orgasms and he wasn't complaining about it after. No wonder he wanted more.

Never the less he found he enjoyed her company more than Hidan's and at least didn't forget to flush the toilet after she was done. Or go into preaching about the great and mighty 'Jashin', Kami knows how many times he had to hear Hidan speak that every time he was around.

It was almost about a month later after they first met and they were sitting on the couch watching TV. Naru wearing one of Kazuku's shirts though was a bit too big and reach down to her hips and Kazuku just a pair of worn jeans. They had finished a round back in the bedroom and were now taking it easy as they turn on the television and were randomly flipping channels until Naru stopped to watch some zombie flick that had a bit of comedy to it.

Sure there were people being mauled and killed but somehow it was outrageously funny the way it happen.

Naru snuggled against him and picking up the bowl and pop some popcorn into her mouth before offering some to him. Kazuku taking it and licking the butter off her digits and saw her blush as she did. He had to admit he like to see the color rise to her cheek, especially when she was all fluster and having a rosy glow around her.

It worked for them, this lax relationship. Too many times had he been with women who wanted full-on commitment after one night and too many times had he had to politely decline a meeting with someone's parents on a _second_ date.

Kazuku was trying to keep himself together but somehow having Naru sit so close to him, her calf pressed against his, his pants feeling a little too tight around the crotch. It was getting harder and harder for him to resist and dammit she knew that she was doing this.

He look at her again and he could see the dark of her nipples through the thin shirt.

He hadn't expected the shirt to turn him on. But the way he could sort of see through it, the way it took on the shape of her breasts and moved with them and how it wasn't long enough…

He found a new joy in watching her and was barely paying any attention to what was happening in the movie. The only thing he could really focus on was her. She moved slightly and saw the T-shirt tug on the other side up while exposing her creamy neck to his burning gaze.

Her smooth, creamy swan-like neck that was just asking to be marked up and he would hate to just leave it bare like that. Slowly and carefully he inch closer to Naru, Naru still enthralled by the movie and unaware of what Kazuku was doing but she did nearly jump out of her seat as she felt his warm lips pressed against her throat.

"Kazuku what are you—" She didn't get to finished as he did it again. He laid another kiss on her neck and Naru moan. He couldn't stop, it was just too damn hard to resist, his self control flying out the window. He continue sucking it, nipping at the skin

His eyes were fixed on hers as he finally moved above her. Naru swallowed heavily and her breathing grew heavy.

She lay back and Kazuku crawled on top of her and was kissing her everywhere. He rubbed her through the fabric. He peeled the shirt up above her breasts. Her nipples were standing erect. His eyes were still on hers as he lowered his head and took her breast into his mouth.

Kami! Naru's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she arched her back against the couch, pressing her breast into his mouth. She reach down to tangle her fingers through his hair.

He moved a hand up her thigh. He suckled on her breast while his devious fingers reached the tip of her panties and ripped them from her body. She squirmed as he slide a hand between her legs. He kissed her nipples, licked them, sucked them until they were hard before working on the other.

Naru let out a small shriek while his fingers were pumping into her, his hand was coated in her juices and the pad of his thumb was rubbing against her nerves, testing her, touching her, sending her over the edge.

She felt another finger enter her, and then another; it was constant, in and out, in and out, the slick torture that was causing her to lose her mind.

"M—more, please…" Naru groaned as her hips bucked against his hands.

She cried out sharply and arched again. This was—this was getting to be too _much_.

He lifted his head from her chest and kissed his way back to her neck. He kissed the hollow spot between her ear and her chin, sending off sparks Naru never knew she had.

Her legs were shaking and she was gasping in desperation. He kissed her cheek, her nose, her eyes, her forehead, and just when she was beginning to demand his mouth on hers she felt his fingers touch the spot where she was aching the most.

Naru's eyes widened and she threatened to scream as she felt his hand touch her clit. She jerked her hips against him and unwittingly sent one of his fingers deep inside of her.

"Kazuku, I'm going, I'm going…" Soon enough, Naru felt her inner muscles clenching around his fingers and she arched her back so her breasts were pressing against his chest. The pressure was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Waves of pleasure rode through her body as she clung to him, shaking furiously.

Her eyes were half-shut. She eased herself backward against the cushion. But Kazuku wasn't done yet. He still wanted to taste her. He move down and kiss her stomach, his tongue swirling around the tattoo that whirled all the way to her bellybutton and sticking it inside her navel.

"Ah Kazuku…" Naru could feel that she was becoming wet once again.

"Taste… so good." Kazuku moaned as he kissed the skin above her belly button. He move down, leaving a trail of hot kisses on her. She let out a small scream as Kazuku's tongue rubbed against her clitoris. Her legs wrapped around his neck and she clenched him tightly. Her hands grappled at anything she could reach and settled for her breasts instead. Naru gripped them tightly and teased her nipples into unbelievable hardness.

His tongue was working hard on her, dipping inside of her and teasing her walls. Naru saw blinding white as his hands joined his searching mouth. One finger… two fingers… each teased her insides, building the pressure inside of her until she knew she was ready to—

"Kazuku!" She cried as she pushed her steaming core against his face. His tongue invaded her deeply and she bit her lip in an attempt to cover her steep scream. Her insides convulsed and she came directly into his mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her body as Kazuku lapped at her. His hands clenched onto her thighs and took them from around his neck.

Kazuku's face appeared between her legs and he grinned. "Mmm, delicious, you taste so good." He whispered as he moved up to kiss her on the mouth, having the taste of her linger on his lips. She moan and when Kazuku pull back saw her lick her lips before looking to him with a mischievous grin, "Now I believe it's my turn." She push him to the other side of the couch and then went to work on getting his pants and undid the buckle.

Naru flicked her eyes up to him and yanked his zipper down. In an instant his pants and his boxers were around his ankles and she was holding him—hot and heavy—in her hand.

Kazuku's eyes widened and he look back at her, "Naru wh—" He started as Naru pulled him up; she placed a finger on his lips and grinned seductively. "Now, now just sit back and relax. In a second," she said, grasping his cock and lightly moving her hand up and down on it, "My mouth will be too full to talk."

He never knew Naru was that _strong_. In less than three seconds she had pushed him on the couch, forced him to stay down, and was currently fondling his cock making him feel like putty in her hands.

_Keep it together Kazuku, don't let yourself lose it._ Yet he couldn't stop thinking how soft her hands felt as she touch him, rubbing it up and down. How the hell was he supposed to—

His thoughts stopped immediately when he saw her smirk fully in the shining light, bend her back, arch her delicate neck, open her luscious lips, expose the tip of her tongue, and flick it over the top of his erection.

_Holy. Fuck._

Kazuku's hips jerked upwards in a swift motion and Naru's mouth opened even further to accommodate him.

Kazuku felt like his body was on fire, Naru's mouth was soft and hot and slick. She swallowed him completely and moved her head up and down, sucking lightly. Kazuku groaned and arched upwards, she took in more of him, the tip touching the back of her throat.

Kazuku threw back his head and spread out his arms and held onto the back of the couch. He moan and writhed as Naru's mouth slid up and down as she sucked.

He'd had head before but never like this. He squirmed at the touch of her lips, her tongue.

"K-Kami." Kazuku stuttered as her one of her hands reached up and pinched his nipple. The sensation was strange but welcome and Kazuku soon covered her hands with his. He fondled her fingers and pressed kisses to the pads of each.

Naru grinned at his soft kisses and bared her teeth, running it down the length of his erection. Kazuku's breath shuddered inside and a guttural groan escaped his throat.

"_Narumi_…"

Naru yanked her hand from his and reached down to cup and knead his balls. Her mouth continued to work on him and he could feel his release nearing.

"Narumi," he moaned. "Naru!" He couldn't take it. He pulled her away and had her lay down while he got on her, positioning himself in between her legs.

"H-Holy f-fuck!" Naru cried as she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep in the shriek that was threatening. Her urge to yell coupled with her urge to come as her insides began to shudder.

"Naru," he growled as he thrust into her, "What are you doing to me." He grunt between each word as he drive himself deeper into her. Kami, this was so unlike him, no woman had ever had this effect on him and yet here he was fucking Naru on his couch.

A small scream escaped Naru's mouth and she moved even faster drawing Kazuku in and out at a furious pace. She moaned and he arched his hips, thrusting into her deeper—hitting places she never even knew she had. "Oh Kazuku faster!"

Kazuku gasped at the feeling of her hot walls clenching him like iron. He couldn't remember sex ever feeling this good. Naru gasped and panted and captured his lips with hers. Within seconds her insides clenched at the same moment his cum spewed into her. Naru felt her climax crash upon her. Within an instant she threw her head back and shrieked, "_KAZUKU!_"

Naru's orgasm rocketed through her body, pushing her to the limits and bringing her to the edge.

Kazuku felt his cock being completely milked by her compressing walls. She was so fucking _tight_!

Naru made her final gyrating movements before leaning forward and falling onto his chest.

He then throwing his head back and eyes squeezed shut as he release into her. He then looked down at her.

Her skin was shining with the glitter of sweat and she was panting laboriously. With the overhead lights gleaming down from above she looked like a glorious angel. Her eyes were case in shadows and her flesh was sparkling with a magnificent glow.

Naru stared at him, blinking the sweat out of her eyes, "Did we just…" Kazuku nodded and push his bangs out of his face, "Yeah we did." Slowly, he pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his side. He watch as she sat up to adjust the shirt and then brush her hair out of her face. "Now I really need to go take a shower."

Kazuku lean himself back, his arms spread out and his head lolled back. With his eyes closed he said, "Yeah but don't—"

"Use up the hot water, I know and yet I tell you it'd be easier if you join me but you never take me up on that offer." She then walked away, leaving Kazuku there on the couch while she head to rinse up. His mind still going over what just happened and wonder where did the logical part of his brain went off to.

As he lay there thinking about it, he heard the shower go on. Though he wasn't eager to move, he knew that he would shower after Naru got out.

He was thinking it would not be so bad and he had to admit he wouldn't mind sharing it with her now that he thought about it.

The thought of showering with Naru brought a warm stir to his groin. He couldn't stop the images that popped into his head, of Naru with the water running down her body, soap being lather on her skin just to get it nice and clean, probably putting her fingers in between her legs to get it right there as well.

Well if he was with her, he would be sure to get it, his fingers sticking it in, lubricated by the soap and water while they stood under the hot spray, touching one another. Watching the spray bounce off her hair and shoulders, seeing the look in her eyes, feeling the slick glide of her hands.

Oh yes, he could feel it, feel her soapy hands sliding all over him, feel her breasts slick under his lathered touch. They were smooth and cool and slick, the stiff nipple pushing against his palm. He felt a swelling rush of desire.

He opened his eyes and looked down. He was hard and saw that the front of his jeans jutted out like a tent.

Damn, what was happening to him, how did he let this—

Suddenly he heard the intercom buzz and Kazuku getting up from his spot and pressing on the speaker. "Who is it?"

"It's Deidara un let me in!" Kazuku rolled his eyes, Deidara, what was he doing here? Last he check Deidara was living in the south-east district with Sasori as it was closer to the artwork community. Well whatever he knew that he would not leave until he came to do whatever he came for.

"Hang on one second." He pressed the other button, which would allow him access to come in the building. While Deidara would take his time getting up here, Kazuku hurried to the bedroom to grab a shirt and put it on. He didn't want to go explaining to Deidara why he answering his door half-naked. Last thing he needed was to have the blond artist nosing into his business.

It didn't take long for him to hear the quick sound of footsteps on the walkway, then the doorbell ringing as he finished changing. Kazuku heard the knock became more persistent and he wrinkled his nose, "I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on already."

"Would you hurry up un?" Deidara whined on the other side of the door, "I look stupid standing out here alone un."

He opened the door and saw Deidara standing right in front of him.

He hadn't change much since the last he saw him. Same long blond hair, half of it up in a ponytail while one long bang covered his eyes. He was wearing jeans and had a shirt that said, 'Art is The Bomb!'

"Hey man how's it hanging un!" He backed away from the door. Deidara entered and Kazuku swung it shut behind him.

"Fine and I'm guessing you're not here just to drop by and say hello aren't you." He saw Deidara walk over to the couch and plop down on it.

"Nope, Konan wanted to call you but she got a little busy with Pein if you catch my drift." He wiggle his eyebrows at him and Kazuku did not fail to see what he was getting at. He wonder how Deidara would react if he realize he was sitting on the same spot where not too long ago Kazuku and Naru had sex on it.

"Anyways she ask me to go and talk to you. Wanted you to know that we're having an art show this weekend and wanted the whole gang there."

"When is it?" He didn't usually go to these things but if Konan was the one asking him, it was hard to refuse.

Deidara crossed a leg over his knee, which must've been painful in those tight jeans of his, "This Friday un, reception starts at nine but you best be there before that because—"

He stopped and seem to be looking behind Kazuku. Kazuku was wondering what caught Deidara's attention and made him so quiet all of a sudden. He glanced over his shoulder and then saw what it was and looked with equal surprise. Oh that's why.

Through the doorway, he saw Naru leave the bathroom. A towel wrapped around her head. Another, tucked between her breasts, hung down just far enough to cover her groin.

"Ok Kazuku the shower's all yours. I told you I'd be quick."

She didn't seem to notice the uneven silence that was there but that was before she look up and saw the other person in the room. Naru's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened, they looked ready to pop out of her sockets as she realize that she and Kazuku weren't alone and yet here she was with only a towel on.

"Um excuse me one moment," She quickly walked back to the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

Deidara looked to Kazuku and arched an eyebrow at him, "Well now Kazuku, this is quite an interesting turnout. Who would have thought you had it in you." Kazuku turn and was about to go and tell him to shut it but Naru reappear wearing her jeans and a long knitted sweater.

"So whose the fox un." Deidara was surprise to find out Kazuku had a new roommate after Hidan decide to go off and find his own pad for himself.

"This is Naru Uzumaki." He then turn to Naru, "Naru this is Deidara, he's an artist downtown who does stuff with clay."

"Hey that's not true, I create masterpieces with my work un!" Naru seeing how well they interact with one another and guessing that this must be one of Kazuku's friends. She was still a little embarrassed by what happen but getting over it as she thought he seem like a nice guy.

"It's nice to meet you Deidara, I'm Narumi but call me Naru." Naru said extending her hand towards him and Deidara taking it and shaking it as he smiled at her, "Yeah likewise, hey wait you're Naru Uzumaki, Konan was raving about some of the pictures you sent her, she's quite impress by them."

Naru raised a brow confused, "I sent her?" She turn to Kazuku giving him a questioning look while Deidara continue, "Yeah un we're having an art show this Friday as I was explaining to Kazuku and we're putting a lot of people's work in there, maybe you can put some of yours too."

"Wow um sure, I love to that would be great. Hang on I can show you what I got." She then took Deidara over to the room where she kept her other pieces.

"Oh Konan is going to be so please when she sees these." Deidara said as he packed the last of the paintings in before turning to Kazuku grinning, "Man you sly dog you, you didn't tell me you got a girlfriend, when were you going to tell us un."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just someone I let stay with me is all." Deidara gave him a look that said he didn't believe him, "Right and denile is not just a river in Egypt un. Hey it's cool, I promise not to tell but damn Kazu you sure got quite a catch. So I'll see you and Ms. Foxy at the gallery then, don't forget be there before nine. Later Kazuku." Deidara said as he started his firebird and drove off.

He walk back up to his room and seeing Naru was stacking her stuff together.

"Wow an art show, I never would expect my work to be portray in a gallery before."

"You deserve it, I mean your paintings show how you depict everything from your perspective yet shows something underneath that only someone like you can see."

Naru turn to Kazuku surprise to hear him say that, "Really you think so. I never saw it that way before, as a kid I always found it to be a way to express myself when I couldn't find a way to vent and needed something to keep my mind clear."

"Yes and now it shows in your work and soon everyone else will see that as well." She began to stack her other pieces together and would later put away. She turn and Kazuku saw Naru's lips curled upward in a soft smile.

"Thank you… Kazuku." She said before coming forward and kissing him lightly on the lips.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Just…thank you for everything, I'm really glad that we met that night."

Kazuku watched her carried her things away, his hand subconsciously reaching to touch his cheek where her lips touch him and rubbing it slowly.

Kazuku was not sure what was going on with himself, he was so confused about his feeling for Naru. He was having a hard time concentrating.

All day, his mind had been on Naru before leaving for the office this morning. He try not to let it affect his work as he sat in his office, hunched over the computer and avidly pecking out commands on the keyboard.

Kazuku was at his desk reviewing his documents that he was to present to the Board tomorrow but somehow he could not focus. It was like the words held no meaning to him and when he try to think, nothing came to mind. What was happening to him?

Never had he had such a difficult time dealing with this before in his past relationships. He dated to keep the image of being successful and being the best of the best, even though most of the women were just as thick-skulled and dull as the next bimbo. He had enough headaches from them to last hours, their voices grating on his nerves, but Naru's her was a welcoming sound he like hearing every time he came in and saw her, her warm smile.

What was Naru to him? He knew that he cared for her, desire her. But the big question was did he love her? These feeling that he was having, the confusion and uncertainty yet there was the underlining carving of intimacy that they share, the ache of longing when they were apart…

Naru…

Naru was like no one else he had ever been with before. He grinned at the memory of this first night he had made love to her…it had been so wonderful.

That was Naru. She was heaven and hell, fire and brimstone, the damsel and the prince, peanut butter and jelly; she was iron wrapped in a gauze of silk and velvet: so strong yet so fragile.

And he was lucky enough to have her as his girlfriend. Kazuku blink, girlfriend, why did that get there?

Not that they had made if official or anything; Kazuku didn't parade her in front of his friends like some kind of trophy, not to mention she was just as determined that he would never—to be seen as some sort of charity case.

However, even though they had an understanding about the whole non-commitment thing, Kazuku was also firmly aware that if any man ever tried to make a pass at Naru while in his presence, that man was as good as dead.

Wait… how much did Naru matter to him?

"Um Mr. Takiga." He heard Kyoya buzzed him.

"What is it, I thought I told you I wanted no disturbance."

"Yes but there's a woman here saying she has something for you."

A woman, Kazuku pressed the intercom again, "Is her name Naru?"

"Um yes sir it is."

"Send her in." He waited and saw the door open, Naru peeking her head in, "Did I catch you at a bad time?" He shook his head, "No you didn't but what are you doing here?"

He wondered why she decided to show up at his office and then saw her walk right in, his brown leather briefcase in her hand.

"You left this back at the apartment and I figure I come by and drop it off."

"Oh thank you." He thought he had forgotten something. That explain why he didn't have his notes with him when he had been searching everywhere, looking through the drawers and papers knowing he put them somewhere. She hand it to him and he set it to the side of his desk.

Naru turn and look around the room, "This is your office, very impressive."

"Thanks." Kazuku said seeing that Naru was standing there and wondering if there was anything else she wanted.

"Well I just wanted to drop it off and make sure you're all right."

He nodded, "Of course and thank you for bringing this in. I'll be working until eight or so tonight."

She understood what he was saying and heading towards the door, "Ok we'll be having Sashimi tonight. See you at nine then."

He watched her leave before he set his briefcase down. That's when he saw the small bento box beside it. She packed a small lunch for him.

_Naru what are you doing to me?_

By the time Friday rolled around, he was still trying to put together his emotion and figure it out before it hit him. He came back around six, knowing Naru wanted them to get ready for the show, he couldn't help wonder if maybe, he had really fallen for her.

He swung the closet door shut and stared at himself in the full-length mirror. He was wearing a tailored charcoal suit, a white shirt underneath and was busy arranging his tie.

"Kazuku you ready yet?" He turn and saw Naru coming in.

Damn, she look fine. To Kazuku, she always looked beautiful. Tonight, however she was more stunning than he ever seen. Her golden hair seem to float around her face. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a cloudless summer morning. She wore a single thin gold chain around her neck. She wore a black strapless dress with a pattern of rhinestones just above her breasts.

She had certainly dressed for the occasion and knew he would not be able to take his eyes off her. No man could as they would see the goddess that would walk through that door and think without a doubt she was truly magnificent.

"It looks like you're having a bit of trouble, here let me help." She grab his tie and begun to fix it, adjusting it around his neck so that it didn't choke him. With a practiced hand and a careful eye she smoothed the rumples on his dress shirt and jacket.

"There all done." She said before she stepped away from him completely and then took a glance in the mirror to make one last inspection of her appearance. With a final tweak of her hair and checking to make sure she had fastened her second earring into the small hole before looking back at him smiling, "Now I think we're ready to go but first let me go grab my bag."

He nodded and watched her form as she walked over to the couch and picked up a small black purse.

He opened the passenger door for her. She climbed in and leaned across the seat to unlock the driver's door for him. He got in and started the car and then they were on their way.

He notice Naru was a little quiet and turning to see her looking at everyone that was there. "Nervous?" She turn to him and shook her head. Her hair swayed, shimmering golden in the soft light of the room. "Not really just full of excitement of tonight but I guess being also a little jittery seeing that other people will be here."

The place wasn't too packed yet but it was still early and there were people coming in. He and Naru were walking together and taking a look at the different pieces there.

_`This was actually quite an enjoyable event_,_'_ Kazuku thought as he stared at one of the portraits while having Naru beside him, _`It feels good.'_

Naru was finding this to be the best night of her life. She turn to Kazuku seeing him stand beside her, his arm link with hers. Being so close to him, she felt comfortable, at ease.

"I'm going to go and grab us something to drink. Be right back." Naru nodded, she was going to look at the other

"Kazuku there you are, fuck you look the same." Kazuku turn and saw his former roommate behind him, "It's good to see you too Hidan, I'm surprised to you're here."

"Yeah yeah well Konan threaten to beat me if I didn't." The silver-haired Jashinist said and was tugging at the collar of his shirt. He looked like he wasn't happy wearing it, considering he hate to dress in such what he called a 'monkey suit'.

"So I heard you got a date here, where is she, I like to see who you manage to bring since I know you usually don't like to have some clingy broad on you." Kazuku try not to roll his eyes before he looked over to where he saw Naru talking to someone beside her painting. Hidan follow his gaze and his scarlet eyes widen.

"Fuck she's hot, you tapping that!" Kazuku glared at him, not liking the way he speak about Naru in such a crude manner, "I watch my mouth if I were you otherwise I might consider sewing your big fat lip shut."

Hidan held up his hands, "Oi oi easy there, just saying that's it about fucking time you got some chick in your bed, and here I thought you were asexual like Itachi. But I guess I was wrong but damn that's a fine looking piece of ass you landed yourself. So tell me is she real good in bed?"

"I don't think that what goes on in my life or anywhere in the bedroom is any of your business."

"Right I get it, that means she really fuck your brains out seeing as you seem to less uptight now and real close to her but if I were you, I try not to let my eyes off her too long. Jashin knows if some other guy here does not decide to go and snatch her away."

"Yeah a real pleasure talking to you." Kazuku carried his drink and started walking away from the Jashinist. He forgot how much of a pain he was. But still the words he said, it couldn't leave his mind. He shook his head, no Naru wasn't going to go and do something like that…would she?

Naru wasn't in the same place he left her. She must've gone to look at some other pieces. He went to check around and wasn't long before he glimpse her heading towards the other side and followed. He saw her and also found she wasn't alone. She was chatting with the glass artist that Konan recently told him about.

He wasn't jealous the way Utakata was talking to Naru and the two seem to hit it off rather well. But it wasn't hard to see the way he was looking at her and knowing that he was interest in her.

Hidan's word came back to him, 'Jashin knows if some other guy here does not decide to go and snatch her away…' He decided to go and confront the two before the guy tries something.

Naru had been walking around, checking out the other exhibits and had come across one where it showed glass artwork. She was busy studying one of the larger pieces, a life-size statue before she heard someone come up behind her, "That is one of my most proud pieces and judging from the way you're staring at it believes I really captured your attention rather well."

Naru whirled and saw a man with brown hair and amber eyes and she smiled at him. "Oh then you must be Utakata, the famous glass sculpture artist."

The man smiled, "Naturally that I am and you must be Narumi Uzumaki."

"I was so impress you made those glasses pieces and had them design like this." Naru said as she was pointing to the mobile that was hanging above their head and look like tiny bubbles floating in an array of beautiful colors and tiny figurines inside.

"Thank you and I saw some of your pictures, they're very depicting and life-like, very beautiful though it must be in the artist herself who can capture such beauty."

"Wow you have such a way with words, I wonder what your girlfriend over there must be thinking?" She said pointing to the blond that she saw come with him earlier.

Utakata looking in that direction before turning back to her and grin, "Actually she's my apprentice and she insisted I come. I was a bit reluctant to go but now I'm thankful I came, perhaps you and I can chat more some time in the future."

"Well of course I—"

"Naru," Naru turn and saw Kazuku standing behind her, "Oh Kazuku is something the matter?"

He look from Utakata then at her before shaking his head, "No, it's nothing. Just forget it." He said, his voice sounding colder than he intended.

Naru looked up at him; she noticed his tone and frowned slightly.

He turn and began to walk away leaving Naru to be confuse over Kazuku's attitude. What was with him? She wondered thinking it was rather strange of him but then she resume her conversation with Utakata, trying not to think too much about what just happened.

"Hey have you seen Kazuku around?" She asked Deidara and Sasori. The two shook their heads, "Not since you guys came no, but don't worry I'm sure he'll pop up somewhere. Hey you all right?"

"Yeah but it's just..."

"Hey don't worry about Kazuku un, he's just not into these things believe me." Deidara said and Naru look up and smiled at him, "Yeah I guess so."

"Come on we'll introduce you to the other since I'm sure you haven't got the chance to meet them."

"Yes I would very much like that."

Naru had a great time and she really enjoy spending it with the others and got to know them really well. But then Kazuku was always on her mind and kept hoping to catch a glimpse of him but seeing him nowhere in the crowd at all. Where could he be?

It was half past eleven and still no sign of Kazuku anywhere and Naru was beginning to worry. Konan seeing the blond's concern came over and place a hand on her shoulder, "Honey relax he's probably outside getting some fresh air. Now Naru I was wondering if you'll be interesting in doing a commission for us, people are asking for your work and are taking an interest, perhaps you would like to be a part of our business."

"Ok sure."

"Hey Deidara you think you can give me a ride?"

Deidara nodded, "Sure no problem un, but don't you want to wait for Kazuku?"

"That's the thing I looked for him and haven't seen him around and I went out to see if he was there but wasn't there either."

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, it was a real pleasure talking to you Konan."

Konan nodded and hugged her again, "The pleasure's all mine. You take care now and hope to see you again real soon." Konan said and she meant it as she had taken a liking to the blond and knew they were going to make great friends.

The drive was quiet as Naru was busy thinking to herself on where Kazuku could have gone. She stared outside the window, looking at the streetlamps and thinking

She open the front door and step inside. The place was dark but then she saw the door to the bedroom wide open. Funny she thought that it was closed when they left unless…

Naru saw Kazuku lying in bed, his arm thrown over his face. So that's where he been? And to think she worried that he might've gotten hurt or something? Part of her anger dissipates but that still didn't mean she was letting him off the hook for having her fret on his whereabouts the whole time.

"Hey Kazuku." She did not hear him speak but she had a feeling he was up and wasn't going to answer her. His attitude was starting to tick her off.

"Kazuku what is wrong with you, why are you—Jesus, what happen to your hand?" She finally notice something was wrong with his right hand, pieces of glass shimmer in the faint light. She quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit and getting back to the room.

She held his hand up towards the light and quickly getting the tweezers and slowly picking out the shards of glass that were embedded in it. "What did you do…?"

Kazuku wasn't even sure if he remember what happened. The last few hours seem like one big blur to him right before he came back here and pass out on the bed. What he can recall was after watching Naru chat up with Utakata and couldn't take being in their presence decide to go outside and grab some fresh air to clear his head.

It hadn't work, all he could think was seeing that glass artist flirting with Naru and thinking how badly he wanted to smash his face in. He like to see how pretty he be with his face mash under his fist.

He lean against the wall, trying to take deep breath. His thumping heart made him light-headed. He felt hollow inside and aching. It hurt so much, it was like the air was being sucked right out of his lung and not getting enough air in them.

He couldn't seem to get a break. He was staggering slightly. He looked up and saw his face, or at least he thought it was his but when he saw those eyes glaring back at him, he saw someone he thought never to see again.

His father. The man who he thought he long since buried and should be burning in hell was looking right at him.

"_You really think she could fall for you. You're pathetic; no one can ever loved you. Why else did your mother abandon you, why do you think she didn't decide to take you with her instead of leaving you to suffer. She can't stand you_."

Shut up! Shut up and leave me alone! He couldn't take anymore of it. He swung and slammed his fist into the glass. He watched his father shatter into a million pieces right before his eyes.

The impact made pain blast through his hand and streak up his arm to the shoulder. It was unbearable but he wasn't focusing too much on it as he couldn't deal with anymore.

He needed to get away, he had to go before this demon came back. Those were his last thoughts then before heading towards his car and speeding off without giving so much as a glance back.

He try not to flinch as she pried out the one that was really deep. Damn who knew hitting solid glass would be that painful and driving back hadn't been easy either, not with blood making the wheel slippery in his grasp. He came back here and then fell onto the bed and the rest as they say is history right before Naru showed up and here she was tending to him now.

He bit the inside of his cheek when Naru found one lodge deep in the meat of his hand, the glass wedge in before it manage to come out and blood began to spurt from it. He was sure he was going to have to get stitches.

After the last piece of glass had been pulled out, he saw Naru use a moist towel and watched as she gently swabbed the blood from his hand. Then apply the disinfectant on it and wrapping another towel to stop the bleeding.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital Kazuku. I don't know if that hand of yours is going to be all right but we're getting you some medical help. Just keep putting pressure on it." She went to go grab the phone from the bedstand. She lifted the telephone onto her lap, picked up the handset and dialed.

He kept the cloth wrapped around his hand, watching it turn red before looking up to Naru again.

"It wasn't a gang that did this to me nor was it some freak accident." Naru look up, wondering what he was talking about and saw Kazuku pointing to his face, "The stitches on my mouth and the scars on my body. They were all from him, my father. He was such an arrogant bastard. He like to cut into me, listen to me scream, begging him to stop but the son of a bitch continue doing what he wanted. He then crudely stitched me up together and did the whole thing over, again and again.

He closed his eyes, the memories that he thought were long buried resurface and coming back to him, "He was a former plastic surgeon but when he blotch up one too many times due to his alcoholic problems. He lost his job, his license, everything. My mother, she couldn't stand being with him so she left but did not take me with her and left me at the hands of that monster. The things he did, I wanted to die…I wanted to die so badly to end the suffering, the pain…but I wasn't allow to…"

Naru walked over to him, confusion and worry written on her face, "Kazuku why are you telling me this, what's wrong?" She wonder what brought this up to make him tell her about his past.

She heard him say nothing, staring blankly at her and then Kazuku feeling himself fall back into the darkness while Naru scream, "Kazuku, Kazuku!"

Kazuku did not know how long he had been asleep for but when he woke up, he found he that was not in his room nor in his apartment. It was too damn white. Another there was strange noises, beeping sounds.

He couldn't remember much about what happen, but he did recall thinking his heart had been practically bursting inside his chest and feeling pain like never before.

But he know he heard voices, Naru's mostly as she kept saying, 'Please stay with me, Kazuku please don't die!' It seem to come from a great distance as though calling from a long tunnel and he barely able to hear it but still the desperate cries kept him focus while the darkness seem to grow around them before everything just seem to vanish without a trace.

He placed a hand to his throbbing temple and then notice his right hand was bandaged and there was an IV hook up to him, a heart monitor beeping every few seconds.

What the, was he in the hospital? When did this occur? He then heard the door open and turning to see a man in a white coat came in. He saw Kazuku now conscious, "Well it looks like you're awake."

"What happened?" The doctor check on his clipboard before looking back at him while adjusting his glasses, "Your girlfriend refuse to leave your side, she was very determine to see you were ok when you were rushed in here last night. Seem like you went into cardiac arrest Mr. Takiga. We had a touch and go with you but if she hadn't been there trying to resuscitate you after calling 911, it might have been too late."

"What?" He ask but saw the doctor turn and seeing someone else walk right into the room. Naru, she was still in the same clothes from last night but could see her eyes ring with dark circles and look to not gotten any sleep in the last few hours.

"It's ok now, Mr. Tagika's heart is stable but I suggest you only be here for a few minutes then go to let him rest." Naru nodded and thanked him. The doctor left, giving them some privacy.

"I was so worried, I was so scared that you were, that you might…" Her eyes were red and wet. Had she been crying?

"Naru why?"

"Because I don't know what I would do if you were seriously hurt or worst. You're possibly the only other guy I know other that Iruka who I felt I would never forgive myself if something happen and I couldn't save you." Naru pressed her lower lip between her teeth. There were tears in her eyes.

"All I could think about was how I'd feel if I had lost you and couldn't bear it since you mean so much to me…"

"Naru…" He could not believe that what she was saying to him, telling him how important he was to her. He reach out with his fingertips and stroked the tears off Naru's cheeks, "Hey don't cry, don't cry."

"Kazuku I think…I think I…" She was so close that he could see his face within their blue eyes. She lean down and press her lips against his. The kiss was sweet and brief but he found it to be wonderful. When she pulled away, she reach to touch his cheek and brush the stubbles there.

"I'll come back tomorrow, if there's anything you need." Kazuku reach and grab her hand, holding it and taking it to his lips and giving it a soft and gentle kiss on the knuckles.

He look to Naru to see her eyes on him and he said, "Naru I'll be fine, go home and get some rest."

She nodded. "Ok, take care Kazuku." She left the room and headed back home.

It was three days later when Kazuku was finally to be release from the hospital. Naru was glad to hear that and wanted everything to be set before he got home. She made sure to clean the place up, making sure not a speck of dust was found when she brought Kazuku from the hospital. She would make certain that everything was taken care of.

"Kazuku are you sure you don't want to take the elevator?" She watched him stop near the stairs and look at her, "Don't worry, I'm completely fine, the doctor said I only had to watch myself and there's nothing wrong with going up the stairs."

"All right but if you have any trouble, you can always lean on me kay?" Naru saw Kazuku roll his eyes but then he smiled warmly, "Is that a request or an order?"

"Well think of me as being your personal nurse."

"Hmm you know I might actually like that."

"Kazuku I'm going to make you some lunch now?" She kissed his lips and then walked off towards the kitchen.

Naru thought it felt good to be back home with Kazuku. The last couple days without him felt like her heart was being torn and she having worried for him before Tsunade called to announce that he was able to make a full recovery but would need plenty of rest.

The doctor told her to give him something light and she thought a nice miso soup would do as she got the necessary ingredients out and set the broth to boil.

Now who could that be, she wonder as she walk towards the door, thinking it was probably one of Kazuku's friend coming to check up on him.

Naru opened the door and said, "Yes can I—" She stopped when she saw the figure standing there and nearly felt her heart stop but then anger gave way as she glared at him.

"What do you want teme and how did you get this address!" Naru try to shut the door but Sasuke wedge his foot in and trying to force it open. "Teme stop that, you're going to break the door."

"If you let me in I wouldn't have to." Naru groan, she really didn't need this but if it would make him go away. "Fine only a minute and then you leave."

She heard his feet work behind him as he followed her to the kitchen. "So what do you want and please make it quick." She continue chopping the miso, trying to concentrate on that instead of her bastard of a boyfriend standing behind her.

"Naru come on," Sasuke was still keeping up with her, "Baby we need to talk."

"Talk? What's there to talk about, you were cheating on me and I should have known better than to trust you when you said you weren't and like a fool fell for it. I saw what you and Karin did and there's no longer a us, you cheated behind my back that's that."

"Look I'm sorry." He made to grab her but she quickly pulled herself away, "So am I. But that doesn't make it go away. You don't stick a knife in someone and say you're sorry and presto the wound's gone. It's doesn't work that way. The point is you went behind my back and it's over!"

"Dammit Naru if you just hear me out—"

"I don't want to hear it, what's done is done! We're through! Just leave me alone Sasuke or I swear I'll—"

"Or what come on I know you way too good dobe though you did caught me off guard when you decide to leave but not before hitting me where it hurts."

Anger rose inside of Naru and she stepped away from him. "Sasuke I'm warning you. I told you it was over and I meant it, I couldn't take being with you anymore but seeing you and Karin was the last straw you know! So get out of here and don't ever bother me again!" She then whirled around, heading towards the kitchen. Sasuke followed after her, "Naru wait come on, be reasonable!"

He grabbed her by the arm and Naru turned around and glared angrily at him, "Take your fucking hands off of me you jerk!" She snarled as she tried to yank her arm away from him. "I told you I don't want anything to do with you anymore so why don't you go and do me a favor and go fuck yourself Sas—"

She didn't get to finish because the next thing she knew he backhanded her, his hand smacking her right in the face and Naru stagger sideways into the counter, knocking some of the food to the floor.

She reach to touch her cheek feeling the pain rise as she did but was more in shock since was the first time Sasuke had ever laid a hand on her.

"You know I'm fed up with this shit. I try to be nice and give you your space. I thought once you cool off but I was getting sick and tired of having you be so prissy especially since it seem you were pretty much saving up that stupid V-card of yours.

"I swear you barely let me touch you down there before you started telling me to stop. You are such a frigid bitch that no guy wants to go and do a prune like you. But I think it's time you pay me up front you little slut for all you put me through!"

"Sasuke don't." Naru felt herself back into a corner and wishing she could get away from him. She didn't like the look on his face, not one bit. He put his arms on either side of her blocking her escape, his body press close to her.

"Come back with me and we can go to the way things were, no Karin, just us. Come on what do you say?"

"I say screw you teme!" She smashed her knee up into Sasuke's stomach or at least try to as he manage to block her attack. "Nice try but I'm not falling for the same attack twice." He pushed her against the counter, turning her around and had her bend over and holding down both her hands behind her back.

Oh kami is he going to rape me? She try to struggle but Sasuke was much stronger and as he was reaching to undo the front of her jeans, Naru's eyes tearing up.

Oh no, please someone, someone help! She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable but it never came. Instead she felt Sasuke being pulled off her and then someone pulling her into a close embrace. "Naru you ok?"

Naru open her eyes, blinking back the tears and looking up to see her savior staring down at her with open concern.

"K-Kazuku?" She felt enormous relief seeing him and pressed herself against Kazuku. He embraced her. The muscles of his chest and arm were big and hard. Wrapped by him, she felt protected, safe. She rubbed her face against the soft knit fabric of Kazuku's shirt, feeling the sturdy chest beneath it, feeling his warmth.

Oh thank heaven, never had she felt so terrified before in all her life but now that he was here and she being in his arms. If Kazuku hadn't appeared like he did, Sasuke might have…he could have…

She try not to think too much on it and instead buried her face deeper in his chest, feeling herself still trembling after that frightful experience. A few tears were running down her face.

She heard Kazuku speaking to her in a calm, soothing tone while she kept on crying and clinging to him. She felt Kazuku stroking her hair, "It's ok Naru I'm right here, I'm here."

Never had he seen Naru like this before and he was trying to ease her fear while holding her close to him. He then heard a groan and lift his head to see the guy on the floor gaining conscious after he threw him halfway across the floor.

"What the hell…" Sasuke turn and saw Kazuku with Naru in his arm before looking over to him and saw him give the meanest glare on his scarred up face.

If looks could kill, Sasuke would have been buried six feet under and burning in the very pits of hell right about now seeing the murderous gaze in the man's fiery green eyes.

Sasuke had never felt this kind of intensity before and he had only one person to fear and that was from his brother, but this guy, it just seem to send cold chills down his spine.

The hell's this guy? Sasuke leaped to his feet and whirled toward Kazuku. His fists clenched at his sides and ran right at him but Kazuku saw it coming. He push Naru to the side and grab it before it made contact with his face. He held it into a tight grasp before he thrust his fist into Sasuke's gut.

He bent over and holding his stomach, fought to suck air into his lungs and shook his head, glaring angrily at him, "Who the fuck are you!" But Kazuku didn't answer as he punched him again, this time in the face, causing him to topple backwards and hit the floor with a thud.

"I could ask you the same thing you jackass. How dare you come in here and put your filthy hands on my girl. And jokes on you, you little shit, Naru is no way in hell frigid, she fucks like a tiger."

Naru blushes but was too speechless as she watch him go grab Sasuke by the collar and drag him out of the room to the hall and push him against the wall, holding him by the throat.

Kazuku wasn't born a violent man and he didn't like to think of himself as violent. More… _protective_ of the things that mattered to him.

And Naru was one of those people.

Kazuku was never one to really lose his temper but when he heard the commotion coming from the kitchen and seeing Naru being assaulted by this creep, well it just made his blood boil and wanted more than nothing than to beat the daylights out of him.

"The only reason she didn't put out with you was she didn't want to hurt your feeling yet you are the lowest piece of scum for trying to force yourself on her that no man in his right mind would do. What kind of asshole does that to a girl, cheating behind her back when she is the best of everything you could ever imagine and yet treat her like she was nothing but dirt? Naru deserves better than that! Well are you going to answer me, are you?"

Kazuku tighten his grip and watched Sasuke's face take on a reddish hue and heard him gasping for air as he struggle to break free from his vice grip.

Naru seeing what was happening and taking in that Kazuku looked like he really wanted to murder Sasuke. She couldn't see his face but his body language was tense and fit to kill. She knew she had to put a stop to this and quickly rush over, putting her arms around his waist, "Kazuku please let him go, it's all right." She didn't want to see Kazuku put into jail for killing Sasuke even though it would serve the teme right but still she can't risk losing him. He just got out of the hospital for crying out loud!

"Kazuku please that's enough!" She held on, her body pressed hard against him, trying to convince him that he didn't need to do this.

Kazuku finally hearing her and coming to himself as he turn his head slightly to see Naru clutching on to him for dear life. He turn back to Sasuke, "You got off lucky but the next time I see you here or anywhere near Naru again, you're going to regret being born. Now get out before I change my mind."

He push Sasuke away and saw him stumble backwards before regaining his balance. He kept his eye on him, watching him leave and making sure the little punk didn't decide to come back and try again.

Naru had him put his arm over her shoulder and carried him back inside. She lied him on the couch and making sure his head was propped against the pillow. "Naru would you give me a moment, I got a call to make."

"Kazuku are you sure you're…" He stop her as he nodded, "Yes I'm fine, I just need to make one little phone call to a friend. Why don't you go check on the soup, I think it's starting to over boil?"

"Oh the soup!" She ran off towards the kitchen and once he saw her gone, Kazuku grab his phone and push speed dial. He waited for a few seconds before someone picked up, "Hello is Mr. Uchiha in? Yes I very much like to speak to him, tell him it's Mr. Takiga."

He waited and then heard another voice on the line, "Kazuku what is is? I heard you were in the hospital, is everything all right?"

"Hello Itachi yes I'm fine now but I just called to let you know your brother decide to stop by and was harassing my girlfriend."

He could imagine the frown on Itachi's face as he thought of his brother doing something like this but having seen what a spoil brat his brother had become and knowing he was going to have a word with him about that.

"I see, very well I'll take care of things but I'll understand if you were considering pressing charges against him. Also you make sure to take it easy."

"No problem and Itachi I'm not going to unless he tries it again then I will do things my way."

"I understand, also give my regards to Naru, you are very lucky to have her in your life." Itachi then hung up before Kazuku could say something.

Kazuku put down his phone and look up to see Naru carrying the tray with soup and setting it down on the table. "I hope it taste okay, I think the tofu might have gotten burnt a little."

"It's ok Naru, I'm sure it will taste all right." She sat on the edge of the couch and held the bowl in her lap and blow on the spoon before serving it to him. There was silence between them and Kazuku decided to ask her the one thing that had been bugging him for a while, "Naru?"

"Hmm?" She did not look up.

"You remember on that night we met and when we had what did you call it, ONS?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Did what Sasuke say back there was true, that you are, um were a…"

"A virgin, yeah and yet you're probably wondering why you didn't feel a barrier right when we did it."

"That's right." This was all new to him, he and Naru, the first night together they had and she had been a virgin!

Naru sigh and knew was going to have to come clean with him. It was best to tell him the truth now. She put her hands in her lap, "I know this is going to sound strange but here we go." She paused and drew in a breath before she look up at him.

"I had a sort of accident when I was fourteen. I injured myself while I was doing some strenuous stretching during P.E. classes. I was doing a really high kick and I felt something rip down there. The pain was so unbearable that my godmother had to come and pick me up from school. She took me to see the gynecologist and she finds out I torn my hymen.

"I know it's unbelievable but believe me when I say that I was still a virgin even without it there but I still had issues about it even when Sasuke well, when he try to you know…I just couldn't do it and that's why he said all those things. You must think I'm stupid for having though that way."

Kazuku scooted across the couch and put an arm across Naru's shoulders. "It's ok." Kazuku's hand move slowly up and down her back. It was a bit of a shock to him to hear say he was her first but if Naru was telling the truth he believed her.

Slowly, he moved his knee up and placed his elbow on the top. Using his other side he wrapped his warm arm around her shoulder and buried his nose in her hair.

"Naru…"He breathed before capturing her mouth with his. She opened hers and tasted Kazuku's lips and tongue. She sank into a warm, quiet place where there was only the feel of him. The moist softness of his lips and tongue. The gentle pressure of his hands. The firm muscles of his chest. The smooth skin she caressed through the shoulder and side of his shirt.

Naru reached across his back and rested her hand on his hip. His hand slipped around her front. They made small circles, sliding the blouse against her belly. Naru felt as if warm oil was being spread on her skin.

Kazuku kissed her and she guided his hand down the front of her blouse and up beneath it to her belly. As they drifted over her skin, she unfasten the buttons. She sank against him, reaching back and holding the side of his legs.

His hand moved slowly, lightly roaming as if he were a blind man who could only know her by touch, whose hands were his eyes and he wanted to see the texture of her skin and memorize every curve and hollow.

Their slow exploration brushed her blouse open. Soon they curled over her brassiere. Her nipples already hard, ached against the lacy cups.

She didn't want the fabric in the way, shielding her from the feel of skin. She wanted to reach up and open the catch at the front of her bra. She didn't do it. She rubbed his legs and let Kazuku go on in his own way.

His eyes locked onto hers as both of his rough hands came to the front of her bra and undid the clasp. Her breathing was almost erratic as he slid the lace from the rosy, hardened, nipples. She moaned at the feel of him.

"Y-you…" she tried to say but he leaned forward, his eyes boring into hers.

"More." He whispered huskily. He roamed her breasts, his touch so soft it was like a warm wind. His fingertips drew circles on her nipples. Too lightly. Tormenting her. Making her squirm.

She reached behind him and squeezes his buttocks. As if this were a signal, he squeezed her breasts, kneaded them. Breathless, she brought her hands up, pressed his hands hard against her, then peeled them away and turned around and embraced him and found his mouth. The kiss made her legs feel weak and wasn't long before Kazuku pulled away from her.

She was almost ready to reach for him, but before she could he swooped forward and placed one arm around her shoulder while the other wrapped around the back of her knees.

Naru let out a high-pitched squeal and thrashed her legs in the air. "Kazuku you shouldn't, you should be—" He pulled her up and sought her mouth with his once again, Naru submitted to the onslaught and opened her lips willingly.

He carried her to the bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed and she bounced slightly before she felt his weight come on top of her. His body rubbed against hers and she whimpered in helpless feeling. Every touch was electrified; desperately, her fingers dug into his hair and she yanked his mouth back to hers.

She could feel his hand working on removing all her clothes, then his own which she help while they try to keep their mouths together, not wanting to break from the kiss any time soon.

Soon they were both naked. He stared at her pale breasts, its dark nipples, the sleek curves of her ribcage and belly and hip, the smooth side of her buttocks, her long tapering legs. Naru lay on her back as she watched Kazuku stretched out beside her, braced up on an elbow, slid his hand softly over her skin. "You're so beautiful."

The suggestion made something flutter inside Naru. She smiled at him. Kami, he was a fucking _god_. The heavens couldn't have made a more perfect being than the naked man crawling above her right now.

"So are you handsome." She curled her fingers around his penis. He moaned. Naru leaned back onto the bed and watched as he crawled above her and knelt between her spread legs. He kissed her breast.

She writhed against the smooth bare length of his body, kissing him, moaning as he caressed her all over. Then Kazuku position himself between her legs before sliding his shaft in.

He was stretched out on top of top, half kneeling, his rump flexing as he ran himself into her. Her hands were clenching his buttocks. Her legs were spread wide, knees high, heels digging into the mattress, pushing herself up to meet his thrusts.

She kept bucking herself up against him, gasping and murmuring, "Oh Kami…yes…Kazuku, in, in."

Naru squeezed him as hard as she could, crushing him against her, then let her arms flop onto the bed. She slid her feet down the back of his legs and lay spread-eagled beneath his weight, basking in the afterglow of what they did.

He was still deep inside her. She was filled with him, peaceful and tired.

Kazuku pushed himself up enough so his face was above her. His chest no longer tight against hers, air came in, cool against her hot, damp skin. He stared into her eyes, searching them. He looked very solemn. After a long while, he said, "I think I love you Naru."

She felt as if her heart were swelling. She reached up and held his sides. "I love you too."

He eased down and gently kissed her mouth. When he pushed himself up again, he smiled. "And it's not just your body."

Naru snorted and rolled her eyes, "Oh sure…"

"I can take it or leave it."

"Right." She flexed muscles tightening them around the hardness inside her and watched Kazuku's eyes widen. "On second thought…" he whispered.

She reached up and pushed her fingers into his damp hair. She drew his head down. She kissed him. She felt him start to move a little, squirm a little, tentatively pressing this way and that as if exploring the soft walls that held him.

She felt heat rush to her face. Her throat went tight. She stared into his eyes. "I can feel your heart." He smiled and said, "I should think so. After all it does belong to you now and don't ever want to lose you since I feel life would hold no meaning if you weren't there."

Those words made her heart soar. That was the sweetest thing anyone ever said, so poetic of him. She felt the sense of wonder and excitement at knowing that he wanted her. He'd said that he loved her, but some people spoke those words easily. Now, he gone so much further. He had let her know that he needed her in the midst of his life, part of him.

"Oh Kazuku," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his broad back and kissed him. Gently at first, feeling tender and comfortable and glad, but soon with urgency as he began to move on top of her, began sliding himself within her hugging depths. His tongue entered her mouth and she sucked its thickness as he thrust, pounding her into the bed.

He put his arm around her and having her laid on his chest, "You know I think this is what people say would happen, to find your one and only and I just found mine in your arms."

Time seem to past quickly and in three months Naru and Kazuku moved out of the apartment and into something a little bigger that also got a great view of the ocean.

Naru was on the veranda, her canvas propped up and her paints and brushes right next to her. It was such a nice day and Naru thought it was perfect to be outdoor painting since she enjoy standing in the sun and taking in the beauty she saw while she set on her latest piece. She was adding the last bit of glaze to it before she set the brush down and look at it, taking in her artwork. She sense him coming over before feeling his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hmm so what do you think?" Kazuku look over Naru's shoulder staring at her latest piece. "I like it." He bent over and kiss her cheek. "It really does seem to bring out a lot of color in there, the contrast is bold yet light, I say you got it down."

"You think so?" Kazuku grab Naru's chin and had her turn to look at him, "I know so, everything you do is perfect, everyone think so and Konan will be much please when she sees this."

"Yeah I agree, still can't believe how fast this happen huh, three months ago I wouldn't have believed it and now I'm getting a name for myself along with theirs." She put her other things aside, finished with her work for the day.

"Hey are you ok, here let me carry this." He grab the portrait, careful not to touch the wet areas and proceed to take the rest of her things inside.

"Kazuku you know I can carry some of that, you don't have to do that." She said watching him struggle with carrying her things and trying to pry the doorknob with both hands full. Naru opened it for him and the two walk inside. Kazuku turn to her, "I know but I just don't want you to push yourself is all and I want to make sure you don't do anything too stressful, not with your condition."

Naru crossed her arms and shook her head, "So, it isn't going to harm the baby if I just carry my art kit that weights practically nothing, geez you worry too much."

"Yeah but still…" He set her stuff to the side and look to her again. Sure she was only a few weeks and there was a little bump protruding the front of her shirt but not very noticeable. He try to keep watch on what she ate since he worried she wasn't getting enough nutrients in her diet even though she told him her metabolism was like that, eating lots of food yet staying skinny.

Tsunade, her godmother who stopped by every once in a while, told him it was all right, that most women normally didn't get fat while in the first trimester but she still recommended him to make sure she eat enough for herself and the baby.

And while he try to give her what he consider healthy and also keep Naru away from the ramen as much as possible. Naru, not liking that he was trying to deny what she call her 'nectar of the gods', had him sleep on the couch for three whole weeks before he finally ask her to forgive her, even treat her to some of that ramen.

They manage to make a compromise that Naru would only have ramen once every two weeks as long as she ate what her diet recommended and that was good enough for Kazuku even if he did have to watch her intake.

Naru patted her stomach and look up at him, "Just think, only another seven months before we have little Kazu junior pop into our lives."

Kazuku came over and placed his hand over hers, feeling the life growing inside and whisper in her ear, "You know it could be a girl too?"

Naru closed her eyes and thinking to herself, "Hmm maybe but my gut tells me it is going to be a boy and he's going to be like his daddy yet have my eyes and if it's a girl she can look like me and have your eyes."

"Are you sure you want that, I mean I wasn't really that popular because of the coloring and all."

"Kazuku you should know I love everything about you and so will our child when they are born." She touch his face to have him look at her.

"You know it's seems crazy that we got together and to think of all place was at a bar no less. Imagine telling that to our kids when they ask how we first met."

He nodded, "And on your birthday no less." Naru look to him surprise having not told him about it, "Iruka told me when we were grabbing your stuff from his place and I guess I forgot to give you a birthday kiss. Here."

"Kazuku that was the best gift anyone has ever given me."

He watched as she went towards the couch, feeling ready to lie down for a little bit. Naru had to step over three boxes in order to reach the white sofa. Kazuku knew they still had a lot to unpack and he insisted on doing the work of unloading their things and with some help from his friend who were more than happy to oblige in helping them move to their new home.

"We definitely have to send a invitation to Zabuza and Haku. And to Iruka and Anko as well since Iruka demanded you take responsibility of your actions and put a ring on my finger before I start showing you know."

"And I told him I would right after he sucker punch me. Damn you didn't tell me he could do that."

He still had the bruise on his left cheek and Naru see him unconsciously reach up to touch it and wince as if there was still pain. She knew how hard Iruka's punches could be, she seen him used it on one other person and nearly send the man to the hospital in a body cast.

"Well I pretty much told you that he would be surprise when we came and told him I was going to have a baby. Don't worry Iruka will get over it once Anko helps settle him down. So are you going to invite your friends as well?" She wanted to make sure who was coming and if Kazuku was planning to have his friends attend.

"Do I really have to?" He groan, he could almost see Deidara and Sasori arguing about whose work was better while Tobi made a nuisance of himself at the wedding and Hidan would be preaching to them for getting marry in a church that wasn't a believer of Jashin.

Ok so maybe Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu were all right but the others he wasn't so sure.

"Come on it won't be so bad I think, I mean you met my friends a few days ago remember, I'm sure they'll get along just fine."

He sighed, oh yeah he forget about Naru's friends, when she first introduce them he thought they were a weird bunch but then again he guess they weren't so different. But he doubt any of his would go around wearing green spandex and start shouting at the top of their lungs the great joys of youth.

He still could not stop having nightmares after seeing that weird sunset pop itself out of nowhere and Gai, Lee's adopted father, and Lee went for a fatherly hug. The horror of it all. He didn't think he ever imagine seeing something that was so disturbing.

Naru seeing Kazuku's expression and guessing what he must be thinking, lean in towards him and pressed her lips against his. It immediately brought him back to reality and giving in.

"Now come on you, let's go put this somewhere to dry."

"So what are you planning to call this one?" He ask as he lean the frame against the wall

"Hmm well I had a hard time figuring it out before I finally decide on one thing to call it. I want to title it 'What The Heart Wants', what do you think?"

"I think that is wonderful love." He said having her turn in his arms and he look down at her.

"And you know what my heart is telling me?" She saw him look at her and she lean up and whispered in his ear. When she finished she drew back and watched the expression on his face. "Naru you little minx."

"Yes but don't forget this vixen knows how to make her man happy, so come along big boy the fox is ready for some loving."

She stepped over various boxes and slid towards the bedroom. Kazuku pursued her steps religiously.

By the time he got up the stairs, he notice an array of clothes lying by each step. When he got to the door of their bedroom, he saw her panties hanging on the doorknob. He knocked.

He heard Naru unlocked the door and saw her reach out to grab the front of Kazuku's shirt. He grinned evilly and followed her willingly inside. The door slam shut behind them and soon loud groans and creaking of the bed could be heard.

Yes this was what they both wanted, what both their hearts wanted and Kazuku was very glad to have gone to the bar that night.


End file.
